


Book 2: Of Loyalty and Snakes

by Carrot_Lore



Series: Of Harry and Houses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Bullied Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Lore/pseuds/Carrot_Lore
Summary: So this is reposted since I accidentally deleted this work before.Harry is back at Hogwarts for another year, yet he can't find a break. When mysterious attacks happen, Harry is the prime suspect and Hogwarts turn on him once again. Who will remain loyal and who will go against Harry. Just who is the attacker?If you haven't read book one, click on the series link and read book 1 to gain context.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: Of Harry and Houses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847089
Comments: 70
Kudos: 132





	1. Dursleys and...Dobby?

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted...
> 
> Enjoy!

***Harry POV***

I miss Hogwarts. I miss Hogwarts so much. I forgot how bad living with the Dursley's were. They never physically harmed me, no (except the one time Aunt Petunia flung a frying pan at me), but that didn't mean they didn't hate me with a passion. The moment I walked through the door, I was met with Uncle Vernon padlocking Hedwig and throwing my trunk into the cupboard. I had a feeling this was going to happened, so I managed to hide my wand in my baggy clothes. It was reckless to be without a wand of course. The days went by with no communication. I hadn't gotten mail from any of my friends. Not from Hermione, Susan, Ernie, Justin, or Cedric. It all seemed so suspicious. I couldn't ask them about it because Hedwig was still locked in her cage.

At this thought, I looked over to my owl. She looked pitiful. After Uncle Vernon had come in and yelled at her, she had stopped trying to hoot. Her feathers were all ruffled and some were falling out. I had to stop myself from crying over my owl who was surely dying. I only managed to get scraps of food to her, but it wasn't even proper owl food, just bread. Aunt Petunia made sure I didn't take any extra food too. She was smarter than I thought.

I took a few deep breaths and decided to go down and make breakfast. Aunt Petunia would make me do breakfast only some mornings because she and Vernon were still paranoid about wizards busting in.

Once I was finished making mountains of bacon, fried eggs, and sausage for my _wonderful_ relatives. Sometimes I wondered how Aunt Petunia was so bony. She sits around and does nothing while I do most of the work and she eats a lot of food. Fast metabolism I guess. All of a sudden, Uncle Vernon spoke up.

"Today, Mister and Misses Mason will come over to hopefully sign a very profitable deal. Does everyone have their lines ready?"

I tuned them out until Uncle Vernon's large head swung to me. "And you will be doing what?" he asked threatening me to say the wrong answer.

"I'm going to be in my room being quiet and acting like I don't exist." I replied. He nodded and went back to eating everything but his plate. When I finished washing the dishes. Aunt Petunia made me go upstairs for the rest of the day. I quickly took the chance to just relax.

It's my birthday after all.

I suddenly heard the door opening. There was Dudley.

"Hey freak, I know what today is." he told me. I decided to ignore him. It's better to not fall for bait. He decided to go a step further.

"It's too bad nobody loves you. Your stupid friends and you parents...oh wait. They're dead." he then laughed a nasty laugh. Once again I didn't fall for his bait. He taunted me for a little while longer, but grew bored and left.

Happy Birthday to me.

* * *

"Boy, get down here! My bushes aren't trimmed enough!" yelled Aunt Petunia. I decided to not comment on being made to do work even after she said I didn't have to.

When I was done with that, she gave me two slices of bread and some cheese. I ate quickly to avoid Aunt Petunia yelling at me and ran up to my room.

But there was someone there.

It was cuter than Dudley could ever be though.

There sat a house elf.

* * *

I quickly shut the door as I heard Uncle Vernon and Dudley greet Mister and Misses Mason.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir! You are in grave danger!" the house elf squealed. I quickly put a finger to my mouth and the house elf nodded. He then started whispering frantically. 

"Great Harry Potter sir, you can not go to Hogwarts! There be great danger!"

"Danger? Wait, what's your name?"

"I be Dobby!"

"Alright, what is this danger?" I decided to ask.

"Dobby can not be saying! Dobby's master is evil man!" Dobby then stopped talking. He then proceed to bang his head on the wall. I quickly ran towards him and pulled him away from the wall before he could even think about making a second bang on the wall. Luckily, Uncle Vernon didn't hear Dobby. I knew how house elves worked since I met Teeny multiple times.

"Dobby, if you care about the great Harry Potter, then you must not make any noise. No punishments. Nothing." I told him sternly. Dobby shook his head.

"Great Harry Potter sir can not go back to Hogwarts. You have no friends there. They no send any mail to Grea-" "How do you know that?" I then put the pieces together.

"Dobby, did you steal my mail?" I asked trying to be calm. Dobby got a frown and snapped his fingers. A pile of mail appeared. I sighed.

"Dobby, can you not take my mail. If I get mail warning me of something with um...Gringotts, I wouldn't know if I needed to check my vaults or not." I made up quickly. Dobby seemed to understand.

"Of course! Dobby not do it anymore!" I smiled at him. Dobby then got a serious look on his face.

"Dobby must do something to protect Harry Potter." and he ran out of the room. He was quick. Too quick. The next thing I knew...

SMASH

AHHHH

WHAT IN GOOD HEAVENS

Then foot steps thundered up the stairs. It was Uncle Vernon

"BOY! You will pay!" and slammed the door and walked down stairs. I heard apologies and then I heard rejection. Uncle Vernon will be mad now. I decided to go to sleep as nothing good would come of staying awake.

* * *

When I woke up, there was a cat-flap on door and their bars on my window. Locks littered the door. The attached to the cat-flap was a note.

_YOU HAVE COSTED ME A GOOD DEAL! YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE THINGS! YOU WILL STAY HERE IN YOUR ROOM!_

I didn't need to question where the note came from. Suddenly a plate of food arrived through the cat-flap. A slice of Toast and a single strip of bacon. I quickly gave the bacon to Hedwig who was looking even worse. I sighed. This would be the worst summer ever.

* * *

I was sitting down on my bed doing nothing. I haven't interacted with a human for almost a week now. Hedwig was getting more pitiful and I was getting lonely. I couldn't help but think about all of the people I've met. Cedric, Professor McGonagall, Susan, Madam Bones, any of them. I just want somebody to get me out of here. The meals were getting smaller and smaller. Breakfast was just a slice of apple and half a slice of toast. Lunch was two slices of bread and a sliver of deli meat. Dinner was two slices of bread, some cheese, and another slice of apple if I was lucky. I know a week doesn't sound long, but when you are feeding both a boy and owl, you get hungry. The meat and apple I give to Hedwig, so essentially just been eating bread. I don't know how much more I could take. I then heard Uncle Vernon talking to someone downstairs.

"Nobody named Harry lives here."

"You are his friend?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!"

A door was slammed.

A door was slammed once again, but this time I assumed it was to open the door.

I then heard footsteps going up the stairs. My door blew open.

There stood Amos and Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Harry!" Cedric greeted joyfully.

I ran up and hugged him tight.

I never wanted to let go.


	2. Tests and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

***Harry POV***

I pulled away from the hug and looked at Cedric.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. Mr. Diggory smiled at me.

"Cedric got worried when you didn't respond to any of his letters. He remembered that you told him your address in one of your conversations, so we went to see if you were okay. We were surprised when we got greeted by your...uncle."

"I was really worried about you Harry. I didn't know this was how you relatives treated you." said Cedric. I smiled up at the both of them. "Thank you so much!" and I gave them both big hugs. After that, Mr. Diggory looked at his watch.

"It seems it's almost dinner, so why don't you stay with us for the rest of the summer my boy. I'm sure your relatives won't...appreciate you staying here much longer." he requested. Usually, I would think about these decisions, but it's really not a hard choice, so I accepted. Cedric walked over to Hedwig, who seemed a little less disheveled at the sight of her 'father's' best friend. Mr. Diggory went downstairs to get my trunk. He seemed angry when I told him about the cupboard, but I knew he wasn't angry at me. We quickly left after getting everything packed. First though, we had to apparate.

"Now Harry, you are going to hold my hand along with the trunk. We will then appear at the edge of my wards, though you may feel a bit nauseous." he explained. I nodded and grabbed onto his hand. Then, we appeared at the pathway leading up to the cottage, though I felt like I was going to throw up. I managed to hold it in though. Mr. Diggory soon apparated back so he could get Cedric and we walked up to the cottage. There, we met up with Mrs. Diggory.

"It's so good to see you again!" she smiled at the three of us.

"It's nice to see you as well Mrs. Diggory." I responded and she gave all of us a freshly baked cookie. Then, Mrs. Diggory looked at Hedwig.

"Poor thing, does she need to go to the animal healer. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so we can stop by there to give her a check-up." she requested. I quickly agreed, as Hedwig was not looking too good from apparating. Cedric led me up to his room.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me what was going on." he asked with a sad look on his face. "It's just, I didn't want to worry you. They've never done something this extreme." I then explained to him the treatment I received over the years. By the end of it, I had a teary-eyed Hufflepuff cuddling next to me in bed. To make him feel better, I cuddled him back and soon we were all wrapped up and cozy in the blanket. When Mrs. Diggory came in, she laughed and told us dinner was ready. I got up to the sound of my rumbling stomach. Cedric and I laughed.

For dinner, Mrs. Diggory made some cottage pie and had glasses of pumpkin juice out. I quickly at all of my portion, with manners of course. After feeding Hedwig, Cedric and I decided to go to sleep and we cuddled up nice and cozy in the yellow and black quilt.

"Good night Ced." I said drowsily.

"Good night Harry." he replied sweetly and we both fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

After a breakfast of eggs, sausage, and tomatoes, we left to Diagon Alley. Mr. Diggory went to drop off Hedwig at the animal healer, while Mrs. Diggory came with us as we shopped. When Dobby had given me back my mail, I got my second year Hogwart's letter with the school supplies list. It was pretty much the same books as before, but just an advanced level. Except for one subject.

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" I asked Mrs. Diggory. "Just some famous wizard who did all this stuff. Not a big fan of him." she replied. Judging from this, Lockhart was not a very good bloke, but I wanted to meet him first before I judged. Luckily or unluckily, he was having a book signing at Flourish and Blotts. Mrs. Diggory told us that she would wait outside while we went to shop. We dodged crazed fans and soon got all the books that we needed. Then, Lockhart spotted me.

"Ah, if it isn't Harry Potter himself." he bellowed joyfully. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. Great, attention that I don't want. We had already paid for our books, so Cedric and I tried to run to the exit, but Lockhart blocked us.

"You! Photographer! Get a good picture of us! Two great heroes!" he yelled out and the next thing I knew, I had just gotten my picture taken with Lockhart.

"Now, today, I would like to announce to everyone that I, Gilderoy Lockhart, will be teaching DADA classes at Hogwarts this year!" he yelled out joyfully. I tried my best not to gag.

Finally, we tried to get out of the store again, when Ronald Weasley came up. Great.

"Why Potter, can't get enough attention. Can't go a da-" but he was interrupted by his mother.

"Ronald Weasley, don't be rude to others! I'm so sorry Harry dear." she added in softly to me and pulled her son away by the ear, but she stopped when there was a commotion heard at the back of the store. It was Lucius Malfoy and what looked like Ron's father. Thing were getting ugly real fast, but then Hagrid came out of no where and stopped the fight before it could escalate. While Lucius Malfoy was leaving though, he dropped a book into Ron's sister's cauldron. I only got a quick look at it, but it had a tattered, leather cover that was brown and had a name engraved into it. Cedric quickly ran out of there with me following quickly.

* * *

"Mrs. Diggory, you don't have to pay for me, I could just go to Gringotts and get some money."

"Nonsense Harry, but you do need money if you're going to buy things during the school year, so going to Gringotts won't hurt." she replied and she switched directions to the goblin-ran bank. I then remembered something Daphne had told me last year school year about inheritance and stuff. I asked Mrs. Diggory about it.

"Inheritance tests are rather cheap, and they usually don't take long, so I see no harm in doing one. Do want Cedric and I to be there with you?" she asked. I nodded and we requested an inheritance test at the counter. We were then directed to a small office where a goblin was sitting behind a desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Harshstone." Mrs. Diggory greeted. Cedric and I decided to do the same and the goblin nodded to us in approval. He then started explaining.

"Now, for the inheritance test, you will need just a little bit of your blood on this parchment. Just give yourself a little cut." I did just that and words started flowing onto the page. The goblin started reading.

_Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter_

_Mother: Lily nee Evans Potter_

_Relatives (Alive): Petunia nee Evans Dursley, Dudley Vernon Dursley, Sirius Orion Black, Narcissa nee Black Malfoy, Bellatrix nee Black Lestrange, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Andromeda nee Black Tonks, Nymphadora Stella Tonks._

_Inheriated Ablilites:_

_Metamorphmagus: Black Family: Very Weak: Only Hair and face: Takes Extreme Training:_

_Legilimens: Black Family: Weak---Strong: Born Through Training:_

_Parseltounge: Riddle Family: Conquered:_

_Talents:_

_Transfiguration: Potter Family:_

_Healing: Peverell:_

_Mental Magics: Black Family_

_Heir To_

_Potter Family---oldest born_

_Black Family---god-son and blood (other heirs exist)_

_Peverell Family---blood (other heirs exist)_

I was confused by all of the terms and names, but Mrs. Diggory turned to me to explain things.

"The Potter line is a very old line. If I remember correctly, Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, which were your great-grandparents. They had a son who was Fleamont Potter, who married Euphimia Potter. They had James Potter, your father. Dorea Black's niece was Walburga Black. Walburga married her second cousin Orion and gave birth to Sirius and Regulus Black. Sirius Black is your god-father, but he is in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, as of the moment." she paused for any questions.

"How am I related to Draco Malfoy?" I asked.

"Dorea's nephew, Cygnus Black the 3rd, had three daughters. Bellatrix nee Black Lestrange, who is in Azkaban, Andromeda nee Black Tonks, we'll get to her later, and Narcissa nee Black Malfoy. She is Draco's mother, which makes Draco your cousin." she paused once again for questions.

"Now regarding Andromeda Tonks. She married Ted Tonks and gave birth to Nymphadora Tonks, which also makes her your cousin." she looked at Harshstone for confirmation and he nodded. She then continued.

"The Peverall line is one of the oldest lines out there. They died out in Britain, but they married into many families, but they are most related to the Potter family." she finished.

"What about abilities and talents?" I asked her.

"From what I've heard in tea groups, Nymphadora Tonks is a metamorphmagus, which means she can change her appearence at will. Yours is only partial, so you can only change your upper body, like your face, head, and hair. Legillmency is a known talent for the Black Family. Training will go a lot faster, easier, and you might even be able to get small connections with it. Parseltounge is the ability to talk to snakes. I don't know who the Riddle's are though." she paused.

"The Potter and Black family have been known for Transfiguration, the Potter family mostly though. Your grandmother was a master Transfigurationist if I remember and passed that onto James Potter. The Blacks are known for mental magics like Occlumency, so you should be talented at that. We don't know much about the Peverell's since they died out quite a bit ago, but from what this says, they must have been healers. And just because you have these talents doesn't mean you don't study. It just means that your magic is more compatible with these magics." she finished.

This was a lot to take in. There wasn't much else to do, so we bid Harshstone goodbye and exited the room. Mrs. Diggory said that if I had any questions that she would answer them happily. We got some money and arrived at the Animal Healer. Mr. Diggory was standing outside with Hedwig. While not looking completely better, she defiantly looked healthier.

"Did you get everything?' he asked. We all nodded and headed back to the cottage.

* * *

That night, I visited Mrs. Diggory in the living room.

"Mrs. Diggory?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you mind if I read some books about these talents and abilities?" I asked. If I had a talent, I wanted to nurture it so I could become a successful wizard. I didn't want to waste any chances.

"Of course. Just don't stay up too late." I thanked her and met Cedric in the library.

"So what kind of books do you need?" he asked.

"I need books on Healing, Metamorphmagus magic, and Parseltounge. I'll probably ask Dumbledore about mind magics." I instructed. We then got to work find books about the topics. We found many books on healing and a few about metamorphamagus magic, but none about Parseltounge. Cedric decided to talk about it.

"Do you know what the general public thinks of Parseltounges?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Many dark wizards in the past have been known to be Parseltounges. This is probably why something considered to be dark by the public isn't in a light family library. Just know that we know your not a dark wizard of course. You're too kind for that." he explained. I nodded and smiled at him. We decided to leave the books in a neat stack on the table in exchange for some sleep.

* * *

This time, Cedric and I decided to sleep together since we were less shy about our feelings, but I hadn't said the one thing that had been on my mind. Neither of us had, so that night while cuddling before going to sleep, I said it.

**"I love you Ced."** I felt my face get warm as I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same.

**"I love you too Harry. So much."** he replied as he kissed my forehead. I giggle and rubbed my head into his chest.

**"So much."**

**"So much."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Weasley Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I remembered about the pile of mail I had gotten when Dobby came. Cedric and I decided to look through it, since I kind of just shoved it all in my trunk. Many of the letters were either from Cedric, Susan, Justin, Ernie, or Hermione. There was a small thank-you card from Daphne, which I assumed was from Daphne's and Tracy's bet. There were also one or two letters from Megan, Sally, and Hannah. Then, I got into the birthday parcels.

One gift was from Hermione. She had gotten me some muggle sweets (sugar-free of course) and a book on Transfiguration.

Another gift was from Susan. She had gotten me a book on magical law. I had a sneaking suspicion that Madam Bones had a part in this gift.

Justin got me 3 t-shirts made out of silk.

Ernie got me a box of Zonko's supplies. He also attached a note simply stating 'Snape', but the message was clear enough.

Finally, I got to Cedric's present. It was a picture of us. The figures of us in the photo were smiling as they walked by the lake.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Apparently Mavis got a new camera and wanted to try it out. I asked her to magically print it out when I saw that she took it." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and kept going through the smaller the presents.

Professor McGonagall had gotten me a tin of vanilla biscuits.

Dumbledore had gotten me some lemon drops.

Professor Sinistra had gotten me a picture of the solar system coordinating to the actual solar system's rotations.

Hagrid had gotten me a handmade-wooden sculpture of a dragon.

What really surprised me was the gift from a certain Slytherin. Theodore Nott. Inside the small parcel was a small quill set. 3 quills and 3 ink bottles. One was green, the other black, and one red. I didn't know how to feel about it. I know Nott felt real regret for what he did and he did stand up to Malfoy near the end of the year. Cedric was looking with suspicion at the set.

"Do you want me to test for any hexes or curses?" he asked me. I nodded and he did just that, but found nothing.

"Do you think he's trying to really make things up to you?" Cedric asked. "I would think so. I just don't know if I can really accept an apology. I already rejected it before." I explained. Cedric nodded as I looked for any other gifts or letters. Nott's was the last one.

"Cedric! Harry! Time for dinner!"

"Coming Mum!"

"Coming Mrs. Diggory!"

* * *

Mr. Diggory had already gone to work as it was getting busy at the ministry, so Mrs. Diggory was taking us to the station. I was taking my trunk downstairs when It opened up and three of my books fell. Mrs. Diggory was in front of me and when the books came out, it hit her in the back causing her to fall down the stairs.

"Ahhh!" she said as she fell down the stairs with a crack.

"Mrs. Diggory! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine dear. I think I broke my leg though when I landed. OW!" she said as she tried to get up.

"Mum? Harry? What happened?" Cedric asked as he came out of the loo.

"I fell down the stairs Cedric! Can you use a healing spell on me?" she asked. Cedric nodded and came down the stairs.

"Alright Ced, you're going to use the spell, _Brackium Emendo._ You must say it correctly or else you'll vanish my bones." she explained. Cedric nodded as mumbled the incantion under his breath a few times for practice.

"Alright. _Brackium Emendo._ " he said as he pointed his wand at Mrs. Diggory's leg. She immediately looked more relaxed. "Thank you Cedric dear." she looked at the clock. 

**10:45**

"Oh dear! Alright let's get to the floo!" but when we got to the fireplace, there wasn't any powder in the bowl. "That's what I forgot to buy yesterday! Alright let's get to the wards. We can apparate near the the station." and we quickly hurried there. She then apparted us to an alleyway.

"The station is this way! Hurry!" and we ran inside the station. The clock read **10:58** when we got to the barrier. I saw the Weasley's go through the barrier and finally, it was our turn. Cedric and Mrs. Diggory went through with no problem. When I ran to the barrier though...

**Crash!**

Everyone was looking at me. 

"Sorry! I lost control of my trolley!" They seemed to take that excuse and let me be. Why wasn't the barrier working though? I couldn't get in contact with Mrs. Diggory since she was on the other side. The clock now read **11:02**. The express would have left already. I was getting panicky inside. Why do things always happen to me. What was going to happen to me? What will Snape do to me? Suddenly two red heads came out of the barrier.

"Oh! The train just left! What are you still doing here!" the red haired woman exclaimed. I remembered her as Molly Weasley. Her howlers were infamous at Hogwarts.

"The barrier wasn't working for me! Is Mrs. Diggory still on the other side?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"I think I saw her use the floo." explained the red haried man.

"Oh where are our manners! My name is Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur. You're Harry Potter correct?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright, you can come home with us and use our floo to talk to the headmaster." said Mrs. Weasley. It sounded like a good enough plan, so I accepted. 

"Molly dear, why don't you apparate with Harry. I can drive home myself." Mr. Weasley requested.

"Good idea Arthur! Now follow me Harry. We need to find a secluded area to apparate." she instructed. I followed her to the alley where I arrived at. I held her hand as she apparated me, my trunk, and Hedwig.

* * *

The Weasley house was a tall structure. Most houses expand outwards, though this house expanded upwards. If I knew magic didn't exist, I would have thought that it would topple down by now.

"It's a little shabby, but's it home nonetheless." Mrs. Weasley said as she led us through a gate. We entered the house. It had a cozy feeling to it, and you could tell that a big family lived here. A family full of love.

"The fireplace is just over there." she guided me to a fireplace. She took some floo powder.

" **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE OFFICE, HOGWARTS!** " she yelled out.

A face appeared in the fireplace. It was Dumbledore.

"Ah, hello Molly. Hello Harry! Why, I think the Hogwarts Express is long gone now." he said. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Harry, I think it would do better if you explained." she suggested kindly.

"Hello Headmaster." I said politely.

"Harry, why aren't you on the train my boy?" he asked.

"Well, the barrier just wasn't working. I tried going through it, but I just crashed into the wall." I explained to him. He nodded.

"Alright. Molly, you can let him through to my office."

"Of course Albus."

I turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for helping me out." she smiled at me.

"Any person with a heart would have done so." she replied and motioned for me to go to the floo. I quickly went inside with some powder.

" **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE OFFICE, HOGWARTS!** " and the next thing I knew, Fawkes was trilling happily at me. Mrs. Weasley followed through with my trunk and Hedwig, but soon left.

I happily petted Fawkes as he perched onto my shoulder. I looked around Dumbledore's office. It looked the same from last year, though some knick-knacks seemed to switch postions.

"Why hello there Harry." the headmaster greeted. "Hello headmaster." I greeted back.

"Now, since the express won't get here till nightfall, you can probably spend the rest of the day either in your dorm or in the Great Hall. You get first dibs on the bed choice." he said with a twinkle in his eye. I quickly thanked him and headed towards the Slytherin dorms. I got to the door that said 2nd year boys and went in. It looked identical to the first year dorms, but this time I got to pick my own bed. I decided to get the most secluded one near the wall. I then thought about Mrs. Diggory. She must be worried sick! I decided to write a letter to her.

_Dear Mrs. Diggory,_

_I'm sorry if I worried you any. The barrier wasn't working for some reason. I managed to run into the Weasley's. They let me use their floo to get to Hogwarts._

_Harry_

I quickly sent Hedwig on her way and headed towards the Great Hall. Some of the teachers were eating lunch at the Head Table when I walked in. Professor McGonagall seemed surprise. Professor Snape just sneered at me.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" she asked in confusion. I explained to her and the other staff members what happened. Luckily, Snape didn't have any comebacks to say to me and just went back to his tea. Probably didn't have any sugar in there.

Throughout lunch, I talked with Professor McGonagall about Hermione's gift and spent time talking with Professor Sinistra and Hagrid as well. I spent the rest of afternoon helping Professor McGonagall get ready for the sorting. I was helping McGonagall carrying some books when Hedwig swooped by and dropped a letter. I put down the books and read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank goodness! I was so stressed over getting on the train and when I got back to the cottage, I was so scared. I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner! Have a great year!_

_Selena Diggory_

I smiled as I picked up the books.

* * *

When it was finally time for the sorting, McGonagall sent me to sit at the Slytherin Table.

Soon enough, students started to trickle in. Cedric ran to me and wrapped me in a big hug.

"I was so worried about you!" he cried out. Susan, Hermione, Justin, and Ernie were following behind him with similar faces of relief. I told all of them what happened.

"That seems suspicious." commented Hermione.

"Maybe I can get my aunt to get somebody to investigate the barrier." suggest Susan.

"I would love that!" I replied. Soon, the reunion ended as the first years entered the hall.

It was time for the sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	4. Sorting Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Sorting Hat POV***

I go through a couple that are pretty easy to sort, until one name appears.

" **Colin Creevey.** " McGonagall calls up. She was one of the toughest decisions I've ever had to make. I see a small boy go up to the stool. He seems excited, but also extremely nervous. I finally get placed on his head, though McGonagall needs to be gentler. I am quite old after all.

"Slytherin please. Slytherin please." I read.

"Slytherin eh, well you seem to be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to me." though that is only at first glance.

"But I need to be in the same house as Harry Potter. He's my idol!." he replies. I decide to delve deeper into his mind. I come across a memory

**"Mum! I got a camera from Aunt Georgia!" Colin yells.**

**"Indeed. What are you going to do with it?"**

**"I'm going to take pictures and become a professional photographer!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Really!"**

I then see a few memories of him taking pictures of basically anything. He gets books on the art, and tries different techniques. He has quite the ambition and actually puts work towards it. I decide to delve even deeper.

**"Dennis, I want to get a picture of Mum and Dad on their anniversary."**

**"How are you going to that? They're going to like a park or something." Dennis replies.**

**"They're going to the park a few blocks away. They like it because of all the flowers and it's the best spot in the town for pictures." Colin explains.**

**"Mum's having Ms. Daily come over to babysit."**

**Colin then pulls out some notes.**

**"Ms. Daily is only 16 years old. She's going to take these." Colin explains further. Dennis decides that their is no stopping him and helps him convince Ms. Daily. She agrees and lets Colin ride his bike to the park with his camera.**

**When he gets there, his parents are walking and holding hands. They were on a path in between two flower beds. The flowers were gorgeous in the sunset lighting. Colin sneaks behind a nearby tree and takes a few photos. He takes them out of the camera, and they look amazing. He quickly runs towards his bike and races home.**

**The next day, Colin shows the pictures to his parents.**

**"These are nice Colin, but how did you get these?"**

**"Ms. Daily drove me and Dennis to the park so I could take photos." Colin lied. They both hugged Colin.**

He can be a bit cunning, ambitious, and knows when to lie. I take a look at a few more memories. Some show his recklessness or bravery, while others show his need for recognition. The slightest thank you can get him into a happy frenzy.

"Ah, I can see a good bit of Slytherin in you. Are you sure this is what you want? You are a muggle-born. They won't take kindly to you." I ask.

"Yes! Please!"

"Then you must be in **SLYTHERIN!** "

Said house table only lightly claps, though Harry Potter seems to be louder than the rest. I go through a few more easy ones, a few more tough ones. I did have a little trouble with Luna Lovegood. To me she seemed a bit on the Hufflepuff side, but looking at some of her memories, I changed my view.

**"Luna darling, do you want help Mummy with some spells." asks Pandora Lovegood.**

**"Of course Mummy!"**

**She then helps her mom create spells by using her Latin guide. I then see her study a Latin book all night. I look around her room. It was whimsical, warm, and bookey. Books scattered the floor, while others were lined neatly on shelves. I look at a few memories like this, making sure to avoid Pandora's death. She was taken away too soon.**

**I made a decision.**

"You can put me where ever Mr. Hat." the airy girl says.

"Indeed. In that case, I believe that you will do quite well in **RAVENCLAW**!" I shout out. She gives me a smile while she skips over to her table. A few more names go by, then I hit a red haired girl. A Weasley. I remembered when Arthur and Molly were innocent. I think they are far from 'innocent' if you know what I mean. I crack myself up. Kind of have to when you're basically by yourself most of the time. My attention is turned to Ginerva Weasley as I am placed on top of her head.

"Another Weasley eh." I start off.

"Oh please, is that what everyone thinks of me! I want to be different from all the rest and yet everyone thinks I'm just another Weasley. Why can't people see that I'm different!"

I look deeper into her mind.

**"Alright, I can do this. Mum and Dad are asleep. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are all asleep as well. I can do this." The girl then proceeds to creep down the stairs. Finally, she makes her way outside. I then see her stand in front of what appears to be a broom shed.**

**"I'm not some delicate little girl. I will fly to my heart's content and no one will stop me." she whispers as she climbs aboard a broom. She then kicks off. I assume that this isn't her first time sneaking out, as she is excellent at flying**

**I then see her reading books about the Women's Quidditch League. I see her write in her notebook all about her dreams of one day being in the league. I see her practice without getting caught every night.**

**"Alright, let's do this." she says as she races around the house. She then hears a door creak. Her mother was coming outside! She quickly swerves towards the broom shed and quickly puts the broom away. She then plops down onto the grass, looking quite tired.**

**"Ginny? What are you doing out at this hour?" her mother asks.**

**"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air." she lies. Her mother studies her for a moment before helping her inside for some tea.**

**In another memory, she hides herself in the broom shed and is luckily not caught.**

"You have quite the ambition, resourcefulness, and cunning. You are certainly not like any other Weasley I've sorted before. Only Percy Weasley was this close to the house I'm about to sort you in."

"Are you saying that..."

"You'll be different and unique from all the rest. Yes. That is why I'm sorting you into **SLYTHERIN**!" I yell out. She gets the same reception from the Slytherin table as Colin, but I'm sure that she was expecting that.

* * *

***Harry POV***

I was not expecting a Weasley to be in my house. I look over at Ron, Percy, Fred, and George. They look livid at the thought that their sister is a snake. I should befriend her to mess with them. That would be fun. She might be nice to be around as well, who knows?

When she walks by, I motion for her to come sit next to me and boy named Colin. She seems nervous, but sits done nonetheless. The sorting and Dumbledore's speech is finally over and the food arrives.

I was hungry. I look at the two first years.

"Hello there, I'm Harry Potter." I greeted.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Colin Creevey. I'm your biggest fan Harry!"

I smile at the two of them. "Really now. I wasn't aware that I had fans." I respond kindly. "Oh yes! You're the one who defeated You-Know-Who!" Creevey explains.

"Can I have a photo with you?" he asks. I smile and nod as he quickly takes a photo of the two of us. He was the most energetic Slytherin I've ever met.

"Could you take a photo with me too?" whispers Ginny. "Of course!" I respond as Colin clicks the button. He then takes out the two photos.

"You can have this one Ginny!" Colin says as he hands over a picture to the red head. She nods graciously and we all start to eat.

I had really low expectations for this year, but maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	5. Lockhart Messes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

It was the morning after the Welcoming Feast, and I had just gotten down to the Common Room when I saw Ginny and Colin talking.

"Good morning you two." I greeted.

"Good morning Harry." whispered Ginny, who was being shy for some reason.

**CLICK**

A flash of light appeared. I was concerned for a moment, but realized Colin just took a picture. I laughed slightly as Colin came running up with the photo.

"Does it look good Harry?" he asked.

"Very much so." I complimented and his whole face seemed to glow. Then, trouble arrived.

"It's bad enough that we have Potter, but the fact that we have a mudblood and a blood traitor, it's just disgraceful." I turned around to see Draco Malfoy. Great.

"Malfoy, for once in your life don't be rude. The hat sorted them into Slytherin for a reason." I replied snidely. Then, it was Parkinson's turn.

"Is that a _muggle_ camera?" she asked in disdain. Colin meekly nodded. She was ready to whip out her wand when Nott came in. "Parkinson, don't get yourself in trouble. The professors are not going to be happy considering last year." he warned her. Luckily, the warning got through her thick skull, as she stalked away with Malfoy following her. Colin looked like he was ready to cry.

"Colin, don't cry. They're just bad apples. Don't pay them any notice." I comforted. He hugged me. I remembered how I felt last year. When Colin's breathing finally slowed down, I turned to Ginny.

"So, who wants some breakfast? I can lead the way." I asked them. The two nodded as we walked out of the entry way.

When we got to the Great Hall, Daphne and Tracey were already there. From the head table, Hagrid gave me a warm smile. I smiled back. The Slytherins were looking at Colin like a cockroach, but we had to sit at our house table to get our schedules.

"Remember what I said. Don't pay them notice. Once we get our schedules, we can go eat with some of my friends." I told them. They nodded shyly. It was only after we sat down, that Snape started passing out schedules. He snarled at Colin, rolled his eyes at Ginny, and sent a glare at me. That man will never change.

"Alright you two, how about we sit with the Puffs. I got some friends there." They once again nodded shyly as I led them towards Cedric, Susan, Ernie, and Justin.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Morning Harry, who are those two?" Cedric greeted back. "These are Colin and Ginny. They're two of the new Slytherin first years." I replied.

"Why hello there Ginny, why don't you sit next to me and Ernie." requested Susan and Ginny happily agreed. "You can sit next to me and Justin, Colin." I requested as well and he accepted. Soon, we were all chatting happily and eating our breakfast. I decided to look at my schedule. Potions first. I wonder what Snape will find to complain about today?

* * *

I took a seat next to Daphne, while Tracey sat next to Nott.

"So Harry, have you and Cedric kissed yet?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, not exactly the way that you're implying." I responded. She giggled. "I remember what happened at the train station. You looked like a tomato." she joked. I blushed, remembering giving Cedric a kiss on the cheek.

**SLAM**

Snape glided in like a bat in a cave.

"Welcome to second year potion's class. Welcome you dunderheads, I am Professor Snape. Please put your summer homework on my desk." he tapped his wand onto the board. The ingredients and instructions appeared. I pulled out my essay that I worked on at Cedric's, on his desk. He sneered at me.

"Get to work." he instructed and pulled out a Potion's Weekly magazine. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I got up to get the ingredients while Daphne got the cauldron ready. The potion was pretty simple and we got done with it pretty quickly. Daphne bottled it up, and placed it neatly on his desk. Snape seemed put out by this.

"He knows that he can't give you a bad score, because that would mean he would have to give me a bad score. He wouldn't do that purposefully on a pureblood heir." she explained. Most would think her condescending, but blood just seemed to matter more to some. At least she wasn't like Malfoy.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by peacefully. I was walking with Cedric by the lake, when we heard shouting.

"Ginny how can you defend that snake!" Ron yelled.

"Because he didn't mean too! It was an accident! Those things happen! He even helped me out of the lake for crying out loud!" Ginny shouted back. I noticed Colin was crying nearby. I decided to intervene before things got worse.

"Ron, stop bothering Ginny."

"Stay out of it you filthy Slytherin!" Ron yelled at me.

"Stop yelling. What even happened?" asked Cedric, the voice of reason.

"That snake crying over there flashed his camera and made Ginny fall into the lake!" Ron yelled. "Hey calm down, don't yell at Cedric. He's trying to make the situation better." I tried to say calmly, though I had some growl in there.

"But he helped me out of the lake and said it was an accident! He was just trying to take a picture and flash startled me!" Ginny explained with tears in her eyes. "I don't understand why you're yelling Ron!" she cried.

"Do you know how ashamed the whole family is about your sorting! If you're going to defend him, fine! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"How? By yelling at me!"

"Ron, just leave. You are causing a scene." I told him with a cold look in my eye. It was true though. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were nearby listening in on everything. Luckily, he stomped away without another word.

Cedric and I brought Ginny to where Colin was and the two of us pulled the little snakes into a big hug.

"Don't worry about him. You two did nothing wrong." Cedric soothed. When we pulled away, I saw that Colin's camera was broken.

"Colin? What happened to your camera?" I asked. Colin looked at me sadly. "Ron Weasley snatched it from me and broke it." he cried out.

"I've had it with that Ron! I'm going to teach him a lesson." I growled out. Cedric nodded. "Alright you two, I have a plan."

* * *

It was the next morning at the Great Hall and we were all eating, waiting for the post. Then, the owls flew in. An owl dropped a red envelope on Ron's plate.

"Harry, cover your ears." Cedric instructed. I quickly did as a loud, booming voice filled the hall.

**"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED AT THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING! I RAISED YOU TO HAVE RESPECT! DON"T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"**

Ron was shaking. The letter then took on a comforting tone.

**"Thank you for helping my Ginny, Colin. And Ginny, we love you! Your house doesn't matter to us."** and the envelope sent one more glare at Ron, and shredded itself.

"I thought she was just going to send a letter." I said.

"That right there is a howler. Letters that yell at you. Nasty things those are, but considering who it was for, I don't blame her." Cedric explained. Colin and Ginny were giggling at Ron's red face as he stomped out of the hall.

"You three better be ready. Part two is coming soon." I said with a devious tone that the others around me laughed, though I could tell that they were scared for what was in store for Ron.

* * *

By the end of the day, Ron was covered in green and silver glitter. When he talked, he would belch out slugs. Finally, Teeny made his sure his robes would be green for the rest of the month due to an accident while washing them. Ginny and Colin were besides themselves with laughter.

"Now, when Ron decides to be a prat, you know what to do." I said like a proud teacher. Cedric laughed, "I thought I was the teacher around here?"

"Looks like you have competition."

"It's on."

"You bet it is."

We all fell onto the floor laughing. Smith rolled his eyes at us while walking by.

* * *

"I am not excited." I told Daphne and Tracey as we walked into DADA class.

"I'm not either. My mum and dad think that Lockhart bloke is a fraud, though they have no evidence to back it up for now." Tracey commented. Daphne nodded in agreement. We took seats next to eachother, though I had to sit next to some Ravenclaws. I remembered them as Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot. Terry smiled at me.

"Why hello there!" he greeted. "Um, hi."

"Sorry about him, he's too friendly for his own good, even though he stayed up studying all night." said Turpin.

"Oh come on! The house elves know how to make coffee! I met one and now he makes sure to always have coffee at the table." he replied.

"The fact is that you need sleep!"

"I'm fine!"

I ignored there arguing as Professor Lockhart entered the room like one of those Hollywood actor's I've heard about on the telly.

"Welcome to class! You all probably know me as Gilderoy Lockhart! I am your DADA teacher from now on. I do hope that you've read my books, as we will be doing a pre-assessment today, then we'll use the rest of class for a fun activity." he announced and started passing out tests. When I got mine, I looked it over twice. The questions had nothing to do with DADA. His favorite color? His birthday? I looked over at Daphne and Tracey who were frowning at the paper. I decided to put down random things I thought of onto the paper.

_Favorite color? How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?_

_Birthday? Did you know the average weight of a watermelon is 10 kilograms?_

I didn't feel like doing many more questions so I just scribbled on the paper. When he collected mine he looks disappointingly at it. I shrugged at him. Once he was done with that, he got out a cage.

"In here are beasts known as Cornish Pixies."

Draco Malfoy snickered.

"Don't take this lightly. Cornish Pixies are quite vicious. Luckily, I am here to teach you about them." he then opened the cage. The pixies went crazy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy was picked up by the ears and thrown out a window. Tracey was was thrown across the room. The pixies destroyed papers and slammed a chair into Turpin's face. They grabbed Lockhart and threw him out another window. Glass littered the floor. Micheal Corner was thrown into a wall. While trying to get under a table, Parkinson was lifted into the air and swung around. I grabbed Daphne and tried to bolt out of there when Padma Patil was thrown at the door. Ten books was then thrown at Daphne, knocking her out. Zabini was hit by part of a table also knocking him out. Crabbe and Goyle were then shot out of the classroom window just like Malfoy. Terry Boot and Su Li were hit by glass. I dragged Patil out of the way and successfully made it out of the classroom, but the pixies followed me. They hoisted me up and threw me to the other end of the corrider. Mrs. Norris who walking by was also thrown out a window. I got up and tried to run, but the pixies picked me up and launched me down a stair case.

Then all chaos stopped. McGonagall and Flitwick had arrived.

"Mr. Potter, what in the name of Merlin happened?" asked McGonagall.

"Lockhart g-" McGonagall sighed.

"That explains everything. Filius get some more help in the DADA classroom and the grounds below while I take Mr. Potter to infirmary." she instructed to the short professor. He nodded and walked away.

"Do you think you've broken anything?" she asked. I tried to get up, but was met with pain.

"Looks like a broken leg." I winced. I then felt another pain. "And ribs. Possibly a concussion." McGonagall shook her head and sighed.

"You've been sighing a lot professor." I remarked.

"When you work at Hogwarts, you tend to do that a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	6. Ginny Takes Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does!

***Harry POV***

Though Madam Pomfrey fixed my bones pretty quickly, she wanted me to stay till dinner just in case. Soon after she told me that, the other students started coming in. Some more battered than others. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Lockhart all looked like they've seen better days. I was surprised that Mrs. Norris wasn't dead after that fall, but I was relieved to find out that Daphne only had a concussion. Luckily, dinner came and I found myself at the Hufflepuff table.

"Harry, I heard about the DADA lessons. Are you alright?" asked a concerned Cedric.

"Don't worry Ced, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey knows what she was doing." I responded. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Most of them were still with Madam Pomfrey. I hope Lockhart gets fired ASAP.

A little while after I arrived, Colin and Ginny came to sit down with us as well. They had devious looks on their faces. I gulped.

"Harry, remember how Colin's camera is broken." she whispered. I nodded.

"We have another plan on how to get back at Ron." she continued. "What is it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you much more." and she and Colin started whispering to each other. I had a bad feeling about those two.

* * *

I was walking with Hermione when I noticed something coming our way.

"Harry, what is that?" she asked. Then, I saw it.

Ron was being held by a pixie and was heading towards a window. The closest one to the lake. It swung him around and launched him into the lake pretty angrily. Ginny then came out of no where and captured it into a jar. We all heard laughing, so we looked outside. It was a warm afternoon and that was when most people were outside.

"Did you see that!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

I smiled at Ginny. "Did you do this?" I asked. She nodded, "With help of Colin of course."

I was so proud of my little snakes.

* * *

Apparently, the pixie that Ginny had wasn't the only one that escaped from the cleanup crew. I was talking to the portraits when Professor Malfoy came in.

"You would never guessed what happened!"

"Do we really want to know?" asked Uncle Carmiline.

"Yes. So here's the gossip. Snape's portrait found a pixie trying to get into his quarters. He knew better than to mess with a pixie, so he opened up for the little beast. Let's just say that Snape's rooms got a little makeover." she explained with a devious smile. We all had a good laugh.

* * *

Nothing much happened after that. Ron learned his place and I wasn't too big into Quidditch. Dumbledore was still busy with start of the school year planning, so he was starting the lessons in November. McGonagall on the other hand had plenty of work for me to do.

"Now Mr. Potter. You will begin third and fourth year spells today, but first, we will be learning about something known as an animagi. They are wizards and witches who learn how to transform themselves into an animal form. For example, my animal form is a tabby cat. It took me years to learn how to become one. You are still young yet, so I will not go much further into the topic, but as you are my student, you could start learning more about animagi by May. Remember that surprise I talked to you about." she explained.

"I remember. So you're saying that since I did good on my exam last year, and if I do good on my work this year, then by May you'll start teaching me more about animagi." I said. She nodded.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, it is time to learn some new spells."

* * *

I spent afternoons talking and hanging out with Cedric. I studied with Hermione, Justin, Ernie, and Susan. I even tutored Ginny and Colin. Everything was going pretty good.

I was walking past the Muggle Studies room when Professor Loonet stopped me.

"Mr. Potter, did you see this new edition of the Daily Prophet that they're going to run tomorrow?" I quickly read the headline.

**Harry Potter helps out Muggle Studies**

**By: Jenny Morgan**

**Harry Potter, also known as the boy-who-lived, has helped bring the wizarding world up to date on our muggle counterpart. A new standard has been reached by the board of governors regarding the muggle studies class taught at Hogwarts. The new standard can be seen on page 2. Is Harry Potter really a dark wizard that hate muggles? This reporter thinks not. He's helping us blend in with muggles. Why would a dark wizard take the time to do that?**

The rest of the article continued like that. Finally, the wizarding world trusts me again.

"You did good, boy. Thank you." smiled Professor Loonet.

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

September passed, and soon it was Halloween once again. I decided that since I actually have more friends this year, that I would go to the feast. I didn't really plan on eating, so I decided to bring one of my books. I couldn't find it though.

"Where is it?"

I looked all over the dorm room, till I came to Malfoy's bed. There was a small lump under the cover. I put my hand under the blanket and pulled out my book.

Or what was left of it at least.

Some pages were shredded while others were scribbled all over on. I was going to give that Malfoy a piece of my mind later, but I was late for the feast anyways. I quickly made my way down the corridors till I heard something.

" _Smell blood. Must kill."_ I stopped dead in my tracks. Was somebody trying to kill someone. A vampire maybe got in from the forest? I made sure to not make a sound as I headed towards the voice. I turned a corner a saw blood on the walls.

_The Chambers of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware._

Below the writing was Mrs. Norris. That poor cat looked like a statue. I was about to run off and tell a teacher when Mr. Filch arrived.

"MRS. NORRIS! YOU KiLLED HER!" he shouted at me.

"I di-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE EXPELLED YOU BRAT! HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled.

Footsteps were then heard running down the hall. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Lockhart, and a whole bunch of students arrived.

"Argus, what in the name of Merlin are you shouting at..." McGonagall looked at the wall with horror on her face.

"That boy killed my cat!"

"I didn't Mr. FIlch! Mrs. Norris was like that when I got here!" I tried to explain myself. Dumbledore headed towards the cat. When he touched her, she fell over.

"I don't think Mrs. Norris is dead. Simply petrified." I explained calmly.

"Too bad this isn't like one of the cases in my book. I could of fixed her in seconds." boasted Lockhart. I saw McGonagall roll her eyes.

"Mr. Potter. What were you doing outside the feast?" asked Snape, trying to find something to blame me for.

"I was late because I was looking for my book. It just so happens I found it. Shredded up and torn." I sent a nasty glare at Malfoy who gulped. 

"Likely story." Snape sneered.

"I personally don't think Mr. Potter did this. It's all about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dumbledore told the crowd. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws shook their heads in agreement. The Gryffindors looked suspiciously at me, while the Slytherins looked happy.

"You mudbloods are next!" one yelled out.

"20 points from Slytherin! All of you back to common rooms at this instant!" McGonagall instructed. Soon everyone was heading back to their rooms, but Cedric grabbed me.

"Harry, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Ced. I promise I didn't do it!"

"I know you wouldn't do that." he said as he pulled me into a comforting hug. We soon had to pull apart and leave, though many questions were circulating inside my head.

Who did the voice belong too?

Who did that to Mrs. Norris?

Are the Gryffindors going to hate me again?

Just like last year, I didn't get a wink of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	7. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I walked downstairs to the common room to find Ginny and Colin talking.

"You really don't know what happened? Come to speak of it, why weren't you at the feast?" asked Colin to Ginny.

"I-I was in my dorm. I wasn't feeling well." Ginny admitted. Colin didn't really seem to believe her, but he let the matter be put aside.

"Good morning you two." I greeted.

"Good morning Harry!" chirped Colin.

"G-good morning H-Harry." stuttered Ginny.

"Ginny, you're stuttering. Are you alright?" I asked with concern. She nodded and started towards the Great Hall. I was about to follow her when Colin pulled me aside.

"I don't think Ginny's okay. She's been stuttering and acting pretty nervous. She's usually a little shy, but this is another level." he whispered. "Thanks Colin. Keep an eye out for her, alright." I requested. He nodded and we started walking to the Great Hall once again. When we walked in, all eyes were on me. I did not want a repeat of last year, but the wizarding world's citizens are quite easy to sway. I sat next to Cedric.

"Harry, could you tell me what happened?" he whispered. I nodded.

"I was going to the feast from my dorm when I heard this voice. It was talking about blood. The next thing I knew Mrs. Norris was petrified." I explained.

"A voice? That's strange. Why would they just petrify Mrs. Norris instead of just killing her?" he asked. I shrugged. "Should we tell the Headmaster or McGonagall?" Cedric asked. "That might be the best course of action. If anyone is going to believe my story, it's going to be Dumbledore or McGonagall, considering I was telling the truth during the stone incident." I replied as we settled into a more light conversation.

* * *

That night during Transfiguration lessons, I decided to bring up the voice with McGonagall.

"Professor, I have some more information about last night's attack."

"What information is that Mr. Potter?"

"Before I saw Mrs. Norris, I heard a voice. It was talking about blood. It was quite strange. Do you have any idea on what it could be?"

She thought about it for a moment. "That seems quite strange. I don't know what that could be. I'll pass the information along to the headmaster. Speaking of the headmaster, he has told me that your lessons will start in a week or two and that we will send you a letter regarding the time."

"Oh, thank you Professor."

"Of course. Now I think we have a few spells to work on today." she said as she started the lesson.

* * *

"Hermione, you are one of the smartest witches I know, and you actually like Lockhart." I commented. We were in the library studying for DADA.

"Well he has all these books published about his adventures. He seems like a brave sort to me." she argued.

"Do you really believe anything you see in a book?" Ernie retorted.

"Well, books are knowledge. They have lot's of information an-" Hermione tried to argue back.

"But is that information always true. For some man who defeated werewolves, vampires, and other mishaps, he couldn't control some pixies." Ernie said back.

"Everyone has an off day." Hermione concluded.

"We couldn't help but to overhear." said Samuel, who was joined by Mavis.

"You see, we found this book, and wanted to give it to Harry." he continued. He plopped a book down on the table.

**_THE GREAT ADVENTURES OF HARRY POTTER_ **

**_Book 1: THE CASE OF THE MISSING MERMAID_ **

"Um, that is quite something." I admitted.

"Harry, I thought you lived with muggles. How could you have dealt with mermaids?" Ernie asked.

"Because that my dear friends, is why you can't always trust a book." Samuel concluded and left. Mavis waved goodbye and left as well.

"Well it's fiction." Hermione argued.

"It says on the back that these are real stories." drawled Ernie. Hermione huffed and stomped away. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

It was November, and Professor Dumbledore had finally started back his lessons.

"Now that we know and nearly perfected clearing the mind, we must work on getting defenses in the mind. The defenses are like shields that you put either around your mind, or certain memories or thoughts."

"Professor, how do we put these shields in if we have to clear the mind?"

"That is because mind clearing is only one defense in a whole range of defenses. What we will learn next is an advanced teqnique that will only be perfected in time. It basically creating a faux layer. This makes the caster see memories, thoughts, or emotions, that you want them to see or fake ones as well. Fake ones will make it seem like you're not using occlumency at all." he explained.

He then showed me a big book. He opened it up to a page.

"This page lists out how to make defenses. I want you to copy this down on a sheet of parchment and study it. Once you are done copying, we will do a quick meditation session and that will be the end of the lesson." Dumbledore finished. I nodded and started copying things down. Things about single thinking and fake memories kind of confused me, but I knew things would be explained in due time.

We finished mediating and I bid Dumbledore goodnight.

I was walking down a corridor when I heard a noise behind me. I quickly pulled out my wand. Then, my wand just flew out my hand. I was then toppled down.

"What in Merlin! Somebody come!" I yelled out hoping to get Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Snape. I decided to analyze my position. No wand. I'm on the floor. If I got up, they would probably blast me down again, but if I got up quickly, I could use a _protego_. I moved my eyes a little further and saw my wand was only a little far from arms reach. I tried to reach for it, but I couldn't. I tried harder to get it. I tried again and again. I couldn't move. It was like I was in a binding curse. I then started to float. Where was I going? It was too dark to see anything. I then saw the moon. I was on the Astronomy Tower.

Where they going to drop me? I felt the binding curse leave me and right when I was about to get up, I realized that I was still floating. Then I wasn't.

I WAS FALLING.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled trying to get anyone's attention. I saw the ground and got ready to die. I then felt large arms grab me. Though due to the force of my impact seemed to make me fall out of the arms and hit my arm quite hard since I was still feeling the impact of the larger fall.

" 'ARRY! ARE YER OKAY!" yelled Hagrid.

"I hit my head. Thanks for catching me." I said. I was a little dizzy. Then I noticed Lockhart was there as well.

"You are lucky I'm on ground night patrol. It seems you may have a broken arm, but I luckily have a spell." he announced grandly.

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey is a better option." I tried to explain to the daft, stupid, and quite arrogant man.

"Nonsene! I the grand Gilderoy Lockhart can solve this!" he pointed his wand at my arm. " _Brackium Emendo!_ " I then felt nothing in my arm or hand. It was quite floppy. It had no bones.

"Professor Lockhart what did you do!" I yelled. "Well th-" he tried to explain, but some voices beat him to it.

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" yelled an angry McGonagall. "I was having evening tea with Poppy when we heard yelling. Now we find Mr. Potter with no bones!" she yells. Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey look livid.

"I suggest you head to bed." instructed McGonagall to Lockhart. There was no room for arguements, so he quickly left. Madam Pomfrey put a temporary petrifying charm on me so my organs wouldn't go everywhere and brought me to the infirmary. All the while McGonagall was muttering some less than kid-friendly words. 

"Now growing bones is a very painful process. It is best if you get some sleep after taking the potion." she instructs. I nod as she brings out a bottle of _Skele-Gro._ Once I drank the potion, I felt something similar to knives stabbing my arm.

"Go to sleep Potter. It's going to be a long night." says McGonagall as she and Pomfrey walks out. I decided to heed her instructions, but to make sure to tell her about the thing that attacked me in the morning.

* * *

It was about the middle of the night when I awoke to somebody sponging my forehead. I look up and see Dobby the house elf.

"Dobby, what are you doing here." I whispered.

"I'm here to tell the Great Harry Potter sir that there is danger. Look what happened to you. Falling off the tower." he cried. I then put two and two together.

"Dobby, were you the person who binded me." I said, trying to control my temper.

"Well..."

"Dobby!"

"I had to! Hogwarts is dangerous! Bad things will happen!" before he could say anymore, voices filled the infirmary and he popped away.

"The poor dears!" said a Scottish voice. Must be McGonagall.

"It seems that they were petrified like Mrs. Norris." said an elderly voice. It was Dumbledore.

"What were they doing out?" asked McGonagall.

"Considering we found a supplies of Zonko's joke shop items, I can assume they were planning a prank." assumed Dumbledore. "What's in the box?" asked a voice I assumed was Madam Pomfrey.

"These glow in the dark mirrors were at the top. I remember Mr. Zonko himself telling me about this product. The person who touches the handle get's their hand all glowing in a green color." Dumbledore explained. He continued to list a couple more items. I didn't know for sure who it was, but I had a good guess.

"What am I going to tell Mrs. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know. Fred and George are troublemakers, but I know she loves them very much. Very protective." said Dumbledore. I was shocked! Fred and George were petrified!

"I don't think I'm ready for her." sighed McGonagall as the lights turned off once again. I decided to go back to sleep, but before I closed my eyes, I thought about one thing.

What exactly was happening at Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	8. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV**

I woke up to find the pain was mostly gone from my arm. Madam Pomfrey then promptly came in to serve me some breakfast. Afterwards, she decided to keep me till lunchtime to monitor to me. Luckily, my love came in right after I finished breakfast. He was followed in by Colin and Justin.

"Harry! You weren't at breakfast. McGonagall told me that you were at the infirmary! What happened?" asked a very concerned badger.

"I'm fine Ced. A house elf shoved me off the astronomy tower." I explained casually. Cedric gasped.

"Harry! That is not something to be taken lightly! Who's house elf?"

"I don't know who he belongs to. He's trying to keep me safe...by doing things that prevent me from going to Hogwarts." I said casually again. Cedric sighed and gave a light kiss on the forehead.

"Make sure you tell McGonagall or Dumbledore about this, okay." he requested gently. Who was I to say no? We all talked a little more, and since it was Sunday, we didn't have to worry about any lessons.

"Harry, can you believe what Ernie showed me the other day?" Justin asked. I shook my head. He pulled out...

_**THE GREAT ADVENTURES OF HARRY POTTER**_

_**Book 2: Love at First Bite** _

"I think I'm going to be sick." I gagged. Justin and Colin laughed while Cedric glared daggers at the book. Before Cedric could do anything to it, I placed a kiss on his cheek. He immediately turned pink as Justin and Colin continued to giggle.

* * *

I had just been assigned a book to read over the month, when I decided to bring up Dobby.

"That is quite strange. House elves possess great magic. I don't believe that I have any house elves named Dobby on the staff either. I'll ask the other elves if they know a Dobby, and I might be able to look at the house elf registry at the ministry, but I'm in hot water since the petrifications." Dumbledore explained. It was true, from what Malfoy was blabbing about in the dorm room. His father was trying to get Dumbledore kicked out of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy had almost as much sway in the ministry as Dumbledore himself. I couldn't wait till people like Susan or Hermione came along to fix things up.

"Thanks professor."

"It's no problem my boy. Now next lesson, I will require to have read at least to chapter 3. We will have a discussion on those three chapters. Now I think it's almost curfew. I don't Filch to have another reason to yell at you." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I bid him goodnight and left.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned. Susan, Ernie, Hermione, and I were all standing in front of the notice board. Lockhart was starting up a duelling club. How dumb is this man. How stuck-up is this man. I'd rather have Percy Weasley read me the Hogwarts rule book.

"That fool is seriously opening up a duelling club!" exclaimed Ernie.

"Oh, come on! He's the DADA teacher! He must know about duelling." replied Hermione. Ernie shook his head.

"Hermione, you're one of my best friends, but Lockhart is a fool. He has taught no spells this year. He just reads out of his books." argued Susan. Hermione rolled her eyes as she signed her name and walked away.

"Don't worry, she'll come around when Lockhart does something really stupid." said Ernie. I'm surprised that she didn't consider vanishing my bones stupid.

"Should we sign up just to see how bad this is going to go?" I asked. The other two nodded and jotted our names down. Merlin bless us all.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Duelling Club!" Lockhart announced. All the girls were swooning, while I rolled my eyes. 

"Professor Dumbledore had given me this great honor to start up this club. Duelling is something many of you might need if you are in danger. Some of those dangers can be found in my book. Luckily I was there to defend myself and countless others." he continued.

"I am not alone however. I introduce my partner, Professor Snape!" Snape came up onto the platform with his customary sneer. If I knew he was coming, then I wouldn't have even bothered.

"Professor Snape knows a thing or two about duelling, but so do I! Don't worry, your potions master will still be here by the end of lesson." he flashed a charming smile. Snape's lip curled.

"Do you think Snape's aiming to kill?" asked Justin. I nod.

"Now, we'll start with an example duel. We won't be aiming to kill, but rather, disarm. The disarming spell is known as _Expelliarmus._ " Lockhart continued. "On my count, we start."

"3...2...1...-"

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " Snape yelled out and bright glow shot out of his wand and caused Lockhart to fall back near the wall. The others Slytherins cheered. I didn't. I don't like either of them. Hermione seemed worried for Lockhart.

"Is he okay?" she hyperventilated. "Hermione, you're the only one who cares." replied Ernie. She shot a nasty glare at him. Lockhart soon got up however.

"That students...thank you Ms. Brown my wand...is what the disarming spell looks like. I could have easily taken on Professor Snape, but I wanted to show all of you what the spell can do." he explained. I shook my head in disappointment. Snape looked ready to kill Lockhart right there and then, so Lockhart decided it would be prudent from his well-being to continue on further.

"We will now put you into pairs so you can practice disarming. Let's see, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Bones. Ah, Potter and...Malfoy. Come up here before we start." Lockhart continued to list off pairs. I looked Malfoy. I would not let him beat me. Too bad I couldn't use other spells on him. Not like we learned many anyways. Once Lockhart and Snape were finished, Lockhart spoke up once to the two of us once again.

"I want you two to demonstrate a student duel. You will bow, then on my count disarm. Disarm only."

"On my count, we will begin. 3...2...1...GO!"

Malfoy cheated and hit me with a spell. It hit me hard, but I quickly got up again.

" _RICTUMSEMPRA!_ " I yelled and hit Malfoy in the stomach. He doubled over wheezing.

"DISARM ONLY!" Lockhart yelled, but was ignored by the battling crowd. I then sent a quick tickling charm his way. Malfoy fell onto the floor shaking and laughing. I took this as another chance as he was still holding onto his wand somehow.

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ I yelled as Malfoy and his wand flew backwards.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_ Snape yelled before Lockhart could do anything stupid.

"I think it would be prudent for the students to learn how to block spells." Snape requested. Lockhart nodded and looked at me and Malfoy again.

"I think this pair would fine to demonstrate." Lockhart announced at the injured crowd. Lockhart walked towards me as Snape did the same to Malfoy.

"Now Harry, you'll do this." and he did some kind of wand motion. Then, his wand went flying out of his hand. I looked at Snape.

"Looks, like my wand is a little excited today. Pay no mind." he said with a nasty smile. Snape then whispered somthing to Malfoy. Malfoy grinned. Oh no.

"Don't worry Harry. Just do it like I did." I thought about what he said. This man was really stupid.

"I'll make sure I won't Professor." and got ready to duel the ferret.

"On my count you will start the duel. Bow. Right, now 3...2...1..-"

" _Serpinsortia!"_ Malfoy yelled out and a snake shot of his wand and landed in between me and Malfoy. The crowd gasped and backed away. Some weren't as lucky. Justin had tripped and when he got up, the snake was looking right at him.

"Don't fear!" Lockhart yelled and did some spell that made the snake float up in the air and land once again. This angered the snake and it looked like it was going to attack Justin. I couldn't let it do that to my friend!

" _STOP!"_ I yelled. The snake stopped and looked at me.

_"Where am I! Where are my eggs?"_ it yelled angrily. It must be a mother snake.

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_ I yelled at her. She slumped down. Snape quickly vanished it to who knows where. I hoped she got back her eggs.

I looked at Justin. He looked scared, but also a bit relieved. I quickly ran towards him.

"Justin are you okay?" I asked, ignoring the shocked whispers.

"Harry, what was that hissing?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"What do you mean?" but before Justin could reply somebody yelled out.

"Get him away from Fletchley! He's dangerous. He wanted the snake to attack him!"

"Ya, get him away!"

"I knew that Potter was a bad sort!"

Suddenly I felt strong arms drag me from the hall. Justin still looked scared and confused. The arms dragged me to an abandoned classroom near the hall. It was Cedric.

"Cedric, what happened?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Harry, when you spoke to that snake, you were speaking Parseltongue!" he replied. I remembered what Cedric had told me about the talent's reputation.

"They think that I..." I was speechless.

"Yes."

"I told the snake to leave Justin alone! Not to attack him." Cedric wrapped me up in a hug. He was always so warm.

"Obviously, since the snake actually laid down. You know how they are." We then heard the door open as Justin, Ernie, and Susan came running in breathless. They must have followed us.

"Harry, are you alright?" Susan asked.

"Am I alright? Is Justin alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but what happened. What were you doing with that snake?" Justin replied.

"I told her to leave you alone. I swear!"

"Anybody could have seen that the snake wasn't going to attack me once you talked to it." Justin said calmly. I nodded. At least some people saw reason. Hopefully they would believe Justin.

"It's crazy out there. Everyone is looking for you." Ernie explained.

"I don't want to see them. You heard what they said!" We looked at each other.

"I'll walk you to your common room, alright. That way no one will bother you out in the corridors." Cedric requested. "I think that's the best option."

I said quick goodbyes to the three Hufflepuffs as Cedric walked me to the dungeons. Slytherins looked at me with interest, while the Hufflepuffs glared daggers at me as we walked by.

"Ced, I don't think you should go any further. They wouldn't like it if I showed you the entrance." I explained. He nodded and gave me a comforting hug.

"What ever they say to you, don't worry about it. I'll try to explain to everyone that you actually saved Justin, alright." he said. I gave him a grateful nod. He placed a kiss on my forehead and walked to his own Common Room. When I walked into mine, the other snakes looked at me.

"Don't talk to me." I said icily and walked up to my dorm, which was luckily empty. I pulled the curtain shut and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I walked to the common room to find Colin and Ginny waiting for me. Ginny had been looking worse and worse. I was getting suspicious.

"Hey Harry!" Colin smiled at me like nothing happened. Ginny waved shyly.

"Um, hey you two. Did you hear about last night?" I asked, hoping that they didn't.

"Yes...but we know you didn't do all that stuff that they were saying. You wouldn't do that!" Colin said looking me in the eye. I knew that he and Ginny really believed me. I pulled them into a big hug. Soon though, I had to deal with the Great Hall. Outside though, a dreamy voice stopped us.

"Hello Harry. I believe you. The Wrackspurts are clouding the truth." I think her name was Lovegood.

"Thanks Lovegood, it means a lot." I said, though I didn't know what wrackspurts were.

"Good luck Harry." and she skipped into the Great Hall. I followed her and all eyes were on me as I walked in.

I felt Colin reach up with his tiny arm and hand to pat me on the back as Ginny did the same. It was comforting.

Nothing else mattered along if I had my friends.

"I didn't do it." I announced. It might have been reckless, but the truth needed to be out. If I acted like nothing happened, then it would still be a big deal. I would be blames either way. They would still come at me either way. At least with this, people might actually listen to my reasoning or even to Justin's.

The hall went into pandemonium. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	9. Lunar Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"He's obviously lying!" a Gryffindor yelled out.

"You must have heard him! He was talking to the snake!" an upper year Ravenclaw yelled out.

"He's is no good!" Smith shouted out.

"SILENCE!" yelled out Dumbledore. The hall went silent.

"Listen to yourselves. Do we really want a repeat of last year?" he asked. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked down at their shoes.

"That's what I thought. Now, we'll set Harry talk." Dumbledore instructed. I spoke slowly and carefully, making sure I wouldn't say something I might regret later.

"Now, I'm a Parseltongue. N-" before I could finish, Smith interuppted.

"Of course you are you evi-" "Mr. Smith, 10 points from Hufflepuff, continue Mr. Potter." reprimanded McGonagall. I nodded.

"Now that doesn't mean I'm evil. I believe I got my abilities from my partial metamorphmagus powers. One's abilities do not make them evil. It is their actions. If I wanted to harm Justin, I wouldn't have done it in front of so many people. That's not the Slytherin way. Additionally, when I spoke to the snake, I told her to stop. She did." I finished.

"She?" asked an upper year Gryffindor.

"Yes, apparently when Malfoy casted the spell, he also made a mother snake be away from her eggs. She would have been mad either way." I answered. I saw Cedric and Justin glare at Malfoy from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I think that concludes that. Now, I think Mr. Potter, Creevey, and Ms. Weasley need breakfast." Dumbledore left no rooms for arguments from me or the other tables as we sat down next to Cedric. Cedric pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder if you were supposed to be a lion." he commented. I laughed, "That was the hat's second choice, but it sorted me into Slytherin." He smiled. My face went serious.

"Did you manage to convince others that I didn't do it." I asked. Out of the Hufflepuffs, only Smith had intervened or argued.

"In my year, yes. I think a few of the upper year Hufflepuffs believe you, put since they don't know you like Susan or I, they believe Smith more than anyone else. I think that Hopkins kid is on Smith's side as well." he explained. I sighed. Justin was looking at me.

"I tried to tell Smith and Hopkins, but they think that you spelled me." he huffed. "He'll find any excuse to hate me." I admitted. The others nodded.

* * *

"Hey Ginny."

"Oh, h-hey Harry." she nervously smiled. You would think that Percy would find at least something wrong with Ginny. She's shy, but she seemed to get used to me during the fall. If she doesn't seem better by after the holiday's, I was going to bring her to Pomfrey.

"Ginny, I have an idea."

"W-what is it?" she stuttered out.

"Well, you know that Colin's camera is broken. I wanted to buy him one and I was wondering if you wanted in. The more people onboard, the better the camera can be." I explained. For the first time in months, Ginny had a real smile on her face.

"I think that's a great plan Harry. I'm in. Who else is in?"

"Just me and Cedric, and well now you. Meet us at the library tomorrow at 8:00. We're going to look at the catalog." Ginny smiled and nodded. I pulled her into a hug, it caught her off guard but she hugged back nonetheless.

* * *

I was late to Charms. Malfoy had hid my charms book and I had looked all over the dorm to find it. I was running when I bumped into Hagrid. Literally.

"Sorry." I looked up to see who it was. The half-giant smiled at me.

"Hey Hagrid! Oh dear, is that rooster okay?" I asked. Hagrid was carrying a limp rooster.

"Second one killed in just this term! What a second, why are yer not in class?"

"I'm late for charms. Can't chat any longer!" and I briskly walked away. I went up some stairs and turned a corner to find Nearly-Headless Nick. He was solid. Next to him laid Justin. Susan had told me that Smith made Justin stay in the dorms all day to protect him or whatnot. Looks like he sneaked out. I needed to get out of here before I'm blamed for something. I turned to see Peeves.

"Oh Potty! What are you doing here?" he then saw the petrified victims. "Oh dear! Potty's done it. The Heir of Slytherin has done it again! Potty the Heir! Potty the Heir! Potty the Heir!" I was about to tell him to be quiet when McGonagall, followed by some students who had heard Peeves came running through.

"Oh my!" she shrieked at the sight of the ghost and Justin.

"Potter's done it now!" yelled Smith.

"Heir of Slytherin I say!" shouted out McLaggen.

"Enough! Mr. Potter, my office now." McGonagall instructed. Flitwick, Loonet, and Vector came running down the stairs as well.

"Filius, get Poppy! Septima, keep watch! Students return to your common rooms at once! Sebastian, use the magical intercom. Everyone is to head to their common rooms at once!" she instructed. They nodded and got to work.

"Professor, I didn't do it!"

"This is getting out of my hand Mr. Potter. We will need to talk with the headmaster about this." she left no room for arguements.

* * *

Dumbledore, Snape, and Sprout joined us.

"Now Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I had just ran into Hagrid. I was late for Charms, so I left him quickly and arrived up the stairs to find Nearly-Headless Nick and Justin petrified. Peeves came and started yelling. That's when Professor McGonagall arrived." I explained. It was a simple story really. We then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." McGonagall instructed. The door opened. It was Hagrid.

"Proff'ser it wasn' 'Arry! I saw him only a minute before!" he breathlessly said. He must have ran here. I was relieved.

"Well it seems your story checks out Harry." Dumbledore concluded calmly. I knew that he would always believe me.

"Headmaster, a lot can happen in one minute. The boy has been at two crime scenes." Snape argued. This man.

"Yet his alibi checks out. You can't deny facts." Dumbledore argued, much more softly than Snape had. That phrase brought me back to when McGonagall got my grade changed.

"I agree. Mr. Fletchley is on good terms with Mr. Potter. He was talking with him at breakfast. Been friends for 2 years now." Sprout chimed in. Snape just grumbled.

"That is that, now Harry my boy, I'll escort you to your dorm." Dumbledore finished. I thanked him.

* * *

The next day classes were cancelled. Ginny seemed more worn-out than usual and Colin looked scared. Justin, Fred, and George had all either been friendly with muggles or muggle-borns, Those were the enemies of Salazar Slytherin.

"Hello Harry." said a dreamy voice behind me. I turned. It was Lovegood.

"Hello Lovegood."

"You can call me Luna." she smiled. I smiled back. 

"What is it that you need Luna?" I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I still believe you."

"Thanks Luna." I was grateful. The Great Hall was tense this morning. The Gryffindors (minus Hermione), Hufflepuffs (minus the first and fourth years), and Ravenclaw (Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin both seemed fine with me, if anything Terry seemed more excitable than usual) had all been giving me death glares, while others ran away and when I looked at them. It was getting annoying.

"Well, if it isn't Loony Lovegood and the Heir of Slytherin. Two messed up people." sneered Smith. He was joined by Hopkins and a few upper year students.

"What do you want Smith?" I asked icily.

"I want you to leave and never come back you slimy snake. Susan might believe you, but we don't!" he said. I discreetly got my wand out. The next thing I knew Smith was about to cast a spell on me. I quickly dodged the cutting curse and responded with a _stupefy_ , knocking him out.

"Wow, attacking Hufflepuffs!" yelled a boy. I think his name was John Volant.

"He attacked me first!" I yelled back and hit him with a disarming spell. I would have used a blasting spell or a fire spell, but I didn't want to damage anything or make a big scene. That all flew out the window when Mary Juniper sent a successful cutting spell to Luna's shoulder. Almost to her neck. 

" _Confringo!_ " I yelled and the curse exploded blasted Volant and Juniper across the corridor, knocking them out. They seemed to have minor cuts and bruises from what I could tell. Hopkins was about to send a spell at me and Luna when Nott came around the corner.

"What is happening here?" he asked. "Stay out of this you slimy snake!" Hopkins shouted. Nott didn't like this and sent a _stupefy_ his way, knocking him out.

"Um, thanks Nott." I begrudgingly said. I didn't have any idea of how to think of Nott. On one hand I lost an eye because of him, on the other, he was defended me multiple times before. I would make sure to talk about that to Daphne and Tracey. Nott nodded, smiled at me and went on his way. I checked on Luna.

"Are you okay Luna?" I asked. She nodded weakly, but there was a giant gash on her shoulder. Luckily, Professor Sinistra was drowsily walking down the corrider.

"Mr. Potter, what are yo-" she woke up at the sight of four taken out Hufflepuffs.

"Professor! You have to help Luna! She's bleeding badly." I tried to sound calm.

"Right. Let's bring her Madam Pomfrey immediately, but then you're going to have to tell me what happened." she instructed. I nodded and picked up one half of Luna, while Sinistra carried the other half. When we got to the infirmary, Pomfrey guided us to a bed and Sinistra sat me down.

"Now Poppy, there are four knocked out Hufflepuffs in the corridor on the left and a turn from your office. I need to have a talk with Mr. Potter." Pomfrey nodded and flooed for some backup.

"Now, what happened?"

"I was walking with Luna Lovegood, when Hopkins, Smith, Juniper, and Volant ambushed us. They used a cutting curse on Luna, so I had to knock them out before they caused anymore harm." I decided to leave out Nott. He did help me after all, but if I got into trouble, I was going to mention Nott. I decided making my eyes puppy dog like might help my cause. Cedric calls me an adorable teddy anyways.

Sinistra smiled softly.

"With what have been happening lately, I believe that Mr. Smith would be one of the first to do something like this. I'll deal with their punishments." she said. I thanked her and left. I would make sure to check up on Luna later.

* * *

"Harry, why do these things always happen to you?" asked Cedric as he hugged me tightly. I had just told him about the attack.

"I don't know Ced, but I'm fine." Cedric gave me a sad smile as we looked at the catalog. Ginny soon joined us and we were soon camera shopping. I then found the perfect one.

"Alright, I think with the money we're putting in, this is a good camera. It comes with a potion development supply for 75 photos." I read. The camera was black with a flash feature. It instantly printed out a picture like Colin's old one, but this one was a better quality. You could shrink it by tapping it with your wand three times, and enlarge it tapping it three times again. While the original color was black, you could change the color by tapping it one time. It made the camera the color that you were picturing in your head. It costed about 80 galleons. Ginny wanted to pay for half since she said it was her fault, but I've heard about the Weasley's financial struggles from Malfoy's ramblings, so Cedric and I agreed to pay most of it since I was also reason (not really, but I didn't want to insult her). She, like any other Slytherin, took the chance and agreed.

That night in my dorms, I was deciding on what to get Cedric. I had ordered a catalog from various shops around Diagon Alley. I had been looking for almost an hour. I then saw it.

* * *

"Hey Luna." I had just popped in from breakfast. Cedric had invited me to his house again, and I happily agreed. Professor Sinistra had taken away 75 points from Hufflepuff, which I was bittersweet about. They got punishment, but it was so Cedric, Susan, and Ernie's house as well. Though, she also issued a month's worth of detention. I wanted to make sure Luna was alright before I left, so I went to see her. Next to her bed was a man, who I assumed was her father.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Mr. Potter. It is quite nice to meet you. Xenophilius Lovegood. Chief Editor of the Quibbler." he shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lovegood." I assumed the Quibbler was a newspaper or magazine.

"Daddy, Harry's my friend. He's my only one." Luna smiled, totally ignoring her own last sentence. I smiled back, though I couldn't help but feel sad for her. I made a mental note to get her something for Christmas.

"Isn't that nice. I do thank you Mr. Potter. Take this." he gave me a charm that said Thank You.

"I always carry around Nick-Knacks. This one fits quite well." he smiled joyfully. I gratefully took it.

"Well the train is leaving soon, so see you Luna, Mr. Lovegood." I bid them goodbye. 

* * *

I walked to the station with Cedric's arm wrapped around me, keeping me nice and warm.

"Cedric, I can't wait for Christmas." I whispered.

"Me too Harry. Me too." he whispered softly back, kissing me on the forehead.

It may have been cold, but Cedric could always warm up my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	10. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"It's good to see you again my son. It's good to see you as well Harry." greeted Mr. Diggory quite grandly. Mrs. Diggory wrapped both me and Cedric into a big hug.

"It's nice to see you as well. Hello Mrs. Diggory." I replied when she let us go. "Hello Harry, oh Hedwig looks much better this time." she smiled. Hedwig hooted quite happy at the attention.

"Well, you know the drill, let's get you through the floo."

* * *

The cottage hadn't changed much in the last few months, though there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. The small village down the road had children in winter coats playing in the snow. A sign that read _Welcome to Lyndhurst_ was also down the road. I made a mental note to remember the village just in case I ever needed to reach the Diggory's.

Cedric and I were currently heading with Mrs. Diggory to a shop, which was about to close. She had forgotten to buy her tea and she always needed it before bed. Mrs. Diggory was a very forgetful person.

"Come on boys...there it is. Ah, one box left as well." she smiled. We were about to leave when the weather changed. Instead of snow, it was icy rain, which made the cobblestone sidewalk quite slippery. 

"No use going out there Mrs. Diggory. Looks like we're stuck in here. Blizzards said to come tomorrow as well." said Ms. Nurt, the shopkeeper.

"Oh, dear. Is there anyplace to rest here?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"There's a small breakroom upstairs. There is only a couple of chairs up there though. We'd be better off staying down here. The heater broke this afternoon. At least down here we have a fireplace." Ms. Nurt walked into a supply room and pulled out some blankets.

"Mr. Carter left this when this used to be his camping store. Only got 3 blankets though." she held out three blankets still in their packaging.

"It wouldn't be a problem if Cedric and I shared one, Ms. Nurt." I suggested, Cedric nodding along. We already slept together at the cottage.

"I was going to suggest that you all take the blankets, but this is better." she handed the blankets and we huddled around the fireplace. I cuddled next to Cedric.

"Harry, I'm still a little cold." Cedric said with a smirk on his face. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed my face into his chest, while Cedric placed his head on top of my head.

"I think I'm warm enough now." he laughed. I smiled and went to sleep nice and cozy.

* * *

In the morning, we thank Ms. Nurt and left before the blizzard would hit. Mr. Diggory was waiting at the porch.

"Oh my! I was getting so worried when you three didn't come back last night!" he said, concerned and relieved.

"I'm sorry dear, we got stuck in the shop before the freezing rain came. I couldn't floo or apparate since Ms. Nurt was still there." Mrs. DIggory explained as she hugged her husband.

I imagined Cedric and I doing that. Cedric being the worrier he is and me hugging him.

* * *

Cedric and I were wrapping up presents to send out. The snow had now been replaced with wet grass.

I had gotten Luna some moon and star shaped sweets I found in the village the day before. I also sent her a small note, solidifying our friendship.

I had gotten Susan a yellow scarf.

I had gotten Ernie a black scarf.

I had gotten Hermione a collection book of poems.

I decided to give Nott something as he had gotten me a birthday present. I didn't know him well though, but from what Daphne and Tracey told me, he liked things about time. I sent him a book about time-turners and alternate dimensions.

I got Daphne a necklace that had a dark read rose charm. Her favorite flower.

I got Tracey a pendant of a violet flower. Her favorite flower as well.

I got Ginny a poster of Jenna Morgan, one of the most successful female Quidditch players.

I got Hagrid a few packets of flower seeds for his garden.

I got McGonagall a charm bracelet that said CATS ARE GREAT!

Finally, I got Dumbledore some socks. He had mentioned it when I asked him about his Christmas plans.

I was sad that I couldn't send anything to Justin since he was still petrified.

Colin's gift was being sent straight to him. Gift wrapped of course.

* * *

 ***Colin POV** *****

"COLIN! WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" my younger brother yelled.

"I'm up Dennis." I woke us drowsily, but then remembered what Dennis just said and jumped out of bed. We raced towards our parent's room.

"MUM! DAD! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" we both yelled. They soon awoke, but once they saw our joyful smiles, they themselves smiled softly.

"Alright you two, how about we make some hot cocoa and open some presents." Mum said. We both raced to the kitchen with Mum and Dad on our tails. Once we had mugs of hot cocoa done, we sat down to open presents.

I got a some books, some gadgets, but what really surprised was a wrapped in Slytherin colors. The tag read:

_From: Harry, Cedric, and Ginny. We hope that you can take a picture of us when we get back._

I opened it.

It was a Camera. I felt my whole face light up into a bright smile.

"Wow Colin! Who got you that?" Dennis asked.

"My friends." I smiled. When I was getting back to Hogwarts I was giving the three of them the biggest hugs ever.

* * *

***Harry POV***

I awoke next to Cedric. I didn't want to get up, but then I remembered what day it was.

CHRISTMAS

"Cedric. Wake up." I whispered. He slowly woke up with a smile on his face.

"Christmas." he drowsily whispered. I quickly nod and jumped out of bed. He quickly followed me downstairs to where Mister and Misses Diggory where drinking their morning tea, waiting on us.

"Good morning you two." Mrs. Diggory greeted. We bid both of them good morning as we all surrounded the tree and started opening presents.

I got plenty of books and clothing, but four particular items surprised me.

Luna had gotten some watercolor paper and watercolors. Attached was a small painting of me. She was an amazing artist.

Nott had gotten me a small tin of biscuits.

Cedric got me a badger soft toy. When you hugged it, it got a little warmer. I made sure to kiss Cedric on the cheek for that gift.

FInally, there was an unmarked package.

_I meant to send you this last year, but it seemed to slip the mind. This was your father's that he entrusted to me. Use it wisely._

Inside the package was a cloak. I tried it on.

"Harry! You're body is invisible!" Cedric exclaimed. Mister and Misses Diggory had similar shocked expressions. I looked down and sure enough, my whole body excluding my head was invisible.

"What kind of cloak is this?" I asked, shocked that somebody would just give me this.

"It's an invisibility cloak. They are very rare! Do you have any idea who sent it to you?" Mr. Diggory asked. i shook my head.

"There wasn't a name attached, wait a second." I said and quickly went upstairs. I grabbed the book that Dumbledore had assigned me. Inside was a note that he wrote that had questions corresponding with the passages. The note had the same handwriting as the questions note. I showed this to the Diggory's.

"Isn't that quite interesting. Wonder why Dumbledore had it though. You would think that James Potter would have put it inside his vault, then again he was known as reckless and a prankster." commented Mrs. Diggory. I realized that my dad seemed similar to the Weasley Twins. I got a sad feeling remembering that they were petrified. 

We continued to open presents and we ate some breakfast. This year, it was just going to be us at Christmas dinner. I was going to miss Susan, but it was really no bother. By the end of the night, Cedric and I were stuffed. That night at bed, I once again found my place cuddled up with Cedric, though this time, the soft toy had joined us. It's warmth made us all the more cozy.

"Merry Christmas Ced." I said as I tried to cuddle into Cedric further, but to no avail as I had already reached that stage long ago. Cedric chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

* * *

"Cedric! This poor cat!" I yelled. Cedric and I had been walking around town and were coming back to the cottage when we found a stray kitten. It looked weak and was shivering due to the snow coming in again.

"We have to help the poor thing." replied Cedric. We knew that we needed to do something quick.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Let's put the kitten into my hat. I won't need it now that we're almost to the cottage." I instructed as I took off the hat. Cedric gently put the kitten in as we rushed onto the cottage grounds. When we got in, I ran to the fireplace while Cedric explained things to Mrs. Diggory. I remembered about my soft toy, and brought it near the kitten to warm it up. Mrs. Diggory and Cedric came in with some towels to dry off the kitten.

"What gender is little one?" Cedric asked. Mrs. Diggory checked.

"I can't really tell...oh wait, female." she said as she put some warming charms on to the kitten. 

"Is the Animal Healer open today?" I asked. They would know what to do with a kitten.

"No. Most shop owners are still out on their holiday." Mrs. Diggory replied. We sat there anxiously waiting for any sign of the kitten getting better. Her breathing was getting much more even, and she was no longer damp.

_meow_

The kitten whined a little. The cute noise put a smile to my face.

"She's getting better. Another hour in these blankets and the warming charm will do her good." Mrs. Diggory decided. Cedric and I agreed as we got up to make some hot cocoa.

* * *

"Selena, why are Cedric and Harry playing with a kitten?" Mr. Diggory asked as we followed him in. The kitten was curled up cutely into a ball in Cedric's arm.

"Why, we found her nearly freezing out there. We had to help the poor kitten." Mrs. Diggory explained what happened. Mr. Diggory smiled. "Those are my boys." he said proudly. We both laughed.

* * *

It was almost the end of the holiday, but we still didn't know what breed the kitten was, or if it had it's shots yet. Mister and Misses Diggory both adored the kitten, so we decided to head to the Animal Healer when they finally opened.

"Welcome to Anna's Animal Healer. How may I assist you all today?" asked the receptionist.

"We want Healer Anna to do a check up on this stray kitten we found. We want to know the breed, if it's vaccinated, and if she's fit as a pet." Mr. Diggory explained. The receptionist wrote it all down.

"Alright, wait here. Healer Anna will be out here shortly."

We waited ten minutes before the healer called us in. She took a look at the kitten and did a few spells.

"It seems that she does not have any vaccines, though she isn't diseased at the moment. Definitely a stray. It seems it's a muggle Scottish Fold cat. Once you get vaccinations, she's fit to become a pet for the family." Healer Anna explained. The kitten soon got her shots and we were back at the cottage in no time.

We were outside walking the kitten when Cedric asked the obvious question.

"What should we name her?" he asked. We all thought long and hard. She was a mix of light gray and white and very fluffy. It then started snowing. We were about to go in when the kitten nipped at a snowflake. Then another one. And another one. She then pawed at a couple more.

"How about Snowflake?" I asked.

"It's perfect." Cedric agreed. As if on cue, Snowflake ran up to us and purred. We both chuckled and walked inside the cottage.

* * *

Cedric decided to leave the Diggory Family owl with his parents to send him letters, while bringing Snowflake to Hogwarts.

When you are next to the person that you love and cuddled against the pet that you love, then what could make the winter even cozier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	11. Love in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

This time, we managed to get to King's Cross pretty early. Mrs. Diggory gave both me and Cedric big hugs and kisses.

"You two be good now. Take care of Hedwig and Snowflake." she told us. We both returned the hugs and bid her goodbye as we stepped onto the train. We had just settled into a compartment when we heard two knocks. It was Colin and Ginny. Ginny didn't want to be alone at Hogwarts, so she had gone to her parent's, leaving her brothers behind. Ginny looked more put together when she entered, though I would make sure to keep a close eye on her. Colin on the other hand looked like a ball of sunshine about to burst.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he shouted as he wrapped the three of us into a big hug, well as much as his short arms could handle. I smiled at him.

"It was no problem Colin. You deserve it." I said while the other two nodded. Colin quickly wrapped us into another hug and flashed his camera. Ginny then noticed Snowflake.

"Which one of you got a kitten?" she asked. I remembered that she loved cats and had been heartbroken over Mrs. Norris.

"Harry and I found her in the snow. We decided to keep her. You can pet her if you want." Cedric explained. Ginny took the chance to pet Snowflake. Snowflake liked the attention and on top of Ginny's head and curling up into a small ball. We all laughed.

We were soon joined by Susan, Hermione, and Ernie who also took to Snowflake and vice versa. Susan then started talking about the barrier incident.

"I managed to get my aunt to inspect the barrier over the holidays. She found traces of magic, but couldn't decipher from the regular magic used on it. Anyways, she couldn't find a trace." she explained.

"I think I knew what happened." I started. "This house elf named Dobby is trying to get me to leave Hogwarts because of some danger. I'm guessing the Chamber of Secrets. That's probably why the barrier was untraceable." I explained.

"That would make sense." agreed Cedric.

"How does the house elf know about the Chamber?" asked Hermione.

"It's master. Dobby said his master is an evil man." I replied.

"That's like slavery!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's not. They enjoy the work and they need an owner to survive. You could probably find a book on it." Cedric explained calmly. Hermione fell silent.

* * *

We had returned to Hogwarts and everyone was back at hating me. The lions all tried to hex me and the older year Hufflepuffs would glare and mock me. The Ravens always looked at me trying to figure me out, except for two, and Luna.

"Hey Harry!" I turned around to see Terry Boot with Lisa Turpin chasing after him.

"Um, hey Boot." I said nervously, wondering if this was a trap.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. Terry got a hold of too much coffee this morning." Turpin breathlessly said.

"Oh come on Lisa, Harry is like my best friend right?" he asked.

"Um, sure." I responded. He smiled and hugged me, then ran off.

"Not again! Bye Potter!" and Turpin was off. That was quite interesting.

* * *

I was walking to the common room when Nott stopped me.

"Um, hey Potter, I just wanted to say, thank you." he smiled.

"It was no problem Nott. You got me a birthday gift, it would be rude of me to not get you a gift yourself." I replied. Maybe Nott wasn't that bad after all. Nott was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Nott, you've changed."

"That was my intention. I didn't want to be the same Nott who blasted your eye." he said nervously. I studied him.

"I think this change was for the better. That doesn't mean we're friends, but just know that you can talk to me if you need anything." I finished and walked off.

Nott stared wide eyed at me.

I think I saw a tear.

Hopefully of happiness. Hopefully of change.

* * *

Lessons with Dumbledore were going well. He had me try to suppress my emotions and he used light legilimancy to see if he could find my real emotion. He could, though he said it was a good first try and we continued for the rest of the night.

Lessons with McGonagall were going quite swell as well. She said by May that we might start animagus training so that was something.

For now though, it was Valentines Day.

"Good morning Ced." I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Harry." he replied and at the same time we both pulled out boxes. We both walked out of the Great Hall and made our way to an old classroom. We swapped gifts and opened up the boxes.

In mine was a small box of dark chocolate and a note.

_A snake is devious_

_A snake is sly and sneaky_

_Only someone devious_

_Could make all squeaky_

_With a single blush_

_You have captured the badger's heart_

_Your hugs are always lush_

_Let our love be an art_

_Something I admire_

_Something I am proud of_

_Something that will never show my ire_

_You are my love_

I blushed and wrapped my arms around Cedric.

"I love it." I whispered as I pulled away for Cedric to only wrap his arms around me.

"I love it." he repeated. I had gotten Cedric some milk chocolates and a wrote a haiku.

_Caring, Loving, Kind_

_Words cannot describe you so_

_Your passion and love_

We pulled apart and got up. Hand in hand.

* * *

"Seriously Hermione, you got Lockhart a letter." I sighed.

"He's just so amazing isn't he." she blushed. Ernie rolled his eyes.

"Ya, if you want someone's arm to disappear be my guest." he said. Hermione huffed and stomped away like usual. She and Ernie haven't had a civil conversation in months due to her obsession with the DADA professor.

"She's the smartest witch of our generation and yet she can't see Lockhart for what he is." complained Ernie.

"She's book smart Ernie. Lockhart has charmed many witches. One day she'll see." I replied.

"If only." Ernie huffed.

We continued to walk outside. We chatted for a bit until we heard a scream. We turned around around to see Smith. People immediately came and started whispering about me.

"It's Potter!"

"He must have done something to Smith!"

"Help me! Potter and MacMillan punched me!" Smith said while pointing at his cheek. It was bruised.

"We did no such thing!" I shouted back in my defense.

"You says you're telling the truth! Maybe this is a warning to Smith like how to you spoke to the snake!" yelled out Angelina Johnson.

"Get away from here Potter and MacMillan!" they started yelling.

"GET AWAY!"

"GET AWAY!"

"GET AWAY!" they started chanting.

I quickly grabbed Ernie and ran up to the castle.

"They've got you roped into this now. This is getting out of hand." I gasped for breath. Ernie nodded.

"I hate that Smith. He broke the Hufflepuff rule. Don't tell lies." Ernie snarled.

"It's time for one of my favorite things." I smiled.

"Revenge." we both said at once.

* * *

It was pretty easy to get Smith since Ernie lived in the same dorm as him. Smith loved his hair-gel and lotion like Hagrid liked dragons. Smith was stuck up and wanted to look his best everyday. He especially like his blond hair. All it took was the bait and switch. I ordered some hair removal gel and had Ernie drain the regular gel and put the hair removal one instead. Next, I got Cedric to buy me some Zonko's Lotion. It gave your skin a bad rash, but it was invisible so you couldn't see where it was. Problem was, it was all over Smith.

It was a week later and the gel and lotion had taken affect.

"My hair! It's falling off!" he yelled when when Hannah pointed it out one morning. Smith turned to me.

"YOU DID THIS YOU, YOU, PIECE OF S-"

"Do not talk to my boyfriend like that." Cedric said with the most intimidating tone I've ever seen him have. Smith gulped and sat down but was grumbling about how I did it.

"Who says you're telling the truth?" I whispered. He glared at me.

* * *

"I am not doing this again Smith." I snarled. He had once again caught me off guard and had tried to hex me.

" _Expelliramus!_ " he yelled, trying to disarm me. I was getting tired of him. I sent a stunner his way, but he dodged. He then used a cutting charm, but it hit Ginny, who was walking by, instead.

"AHHH!" she yelled out in pain.

"Look what you've done!" I yelled.

"She's just a slimy snake anyways!" Smith sneered.

"Except that she's my sister too." Percy Weasley whispered. Smith turned around to see a very angry red head. He whimpered and ran away.

"I'll tell Sprout about you!" he shouted and ran to Ginny.

"Are you okay Gin?" he asked.

"It hit my stomach, but are you fine. You haven't called me Gin in years." she coughed.

"I'm sorry Gin. I shouldn't have left you like that, but I'll never do it again. I promise. Potter, can you help me carry Ginerva to the infirmary." he asked softly. I smiled and nodded. We both picked up a half and carried her to Madam Pomfrey. She put Ginny down onto a bed and ushered us out so Ginny could rest. When we walked out, Percy turned to me.

"Thanks for taking care of Ginny for the past half year." he said softly.

"It's fine, but don't be an arse like that ever again. You and Ron really hurt her." I replied snidley. Percy nodded.

"I don't think Ron will see sense for a while." Percy finished and walked away. I stared after him. Percy Weasley was arrogant, stuck-up, and had a stick up his arse, but he also cared about his family. That is something I can respect.

* * *

I was walking by the girls bathroom when I heard crying. I decided to not go in, but see what was going on. If I could possibly help someone, then maybe they'll realize I'm not evil.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What do you want?" whimpered a voice.

"Can you come out here. I want to help." I requested.

Out came a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	12. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does!

***Harry POV***

"Um, hello there. What's your name?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know. You just want to make fun of poor old Moaning Myrtle don't you!" she weeped.

"It's just I heard crying and I wanted to see if everything was alright, Myrtle." I decided to leave out the Moaning in her name.

"Well, somebody threw a book at me. They always want to throw things at me." Myrtle sobbed.

"A book? Can I see it?" I asked. I wonder why someone would just throw a book into the toilets. Madam Pince would have their heads.

"I guess you can come in. If you want." she pouted. I gave her a comforting smile. The best way to deal with this was being nice and courteous.

"Why thank Myrtle." I said graciously. Myrtle seemed to blush.

"Of course." and she flew away. I entered the bathroom. It was totally deserted. I opened an empty stall to find a book of sorts in the loo. I decided to levitate it onto the floor and sanitize it first.

" _Mundus Pura._ " I said and the book looked a lot less wet and grimy. It seemed to be a diary. I picked it up and read the cover... **Property of T.M Riddle**. Riddle. I've heard of that name before, but where. I was on the tip of tongue. I decided to ask Cedric about it later.

* * *

Cedric and I were studying in the library when I decided to bring up the diary.

"Riddle. It seems familiar alright. Maybe an author of a book?" he suggested. I nodded and took a look at my course books. No name mentioned Riddle. I scrunched up my face. We continued to study, though I couldn't get the name Riddle out of my mind.

* * *

I thought that Professor Dumbledore might know about this Riddle person, since he has connections all over the Wizarding World. When I showed him the book though, his eyes went wide.

"Harry, where did you find this?" he asked. This seemed suspisious.

"The loo. Why do you ask?"

"Once upon a time there was student here named Tom Riddle. You may know him better as Voldemort." he said grimly. I was shocked. Then I remembered. The inheritance test. Riddle. Conquered. Parseltongue.

"Have you written anything in this diary." he asked.

"No sir."

"Good. I'm going to have to study this to see if there is any dark magic." he said seriously. I nodded. He put the book on his desk.

* * *

It was only the next day when another incident happened. No not a petrification, but Ron Weasley had heard about Ginny's attack and seemed to think that I was to blame.

"You should be arguing with Smith!" I yelled. We were in the courtyard arguing.

"You're the one he was attacking. He wouldn't have had to attack anyone if it wasn't for you." he argued back. Ginny then came, probably due to the loud shouting.

"Ron stop it!" Ginny yelled.

"But Ginny! You got hurt because of him!" he yelled. Ginny then got really mad. She sent a stinging hex at Ron, but he dodged.

"What is going on here?" asked an elderly voice. Dumbledore was walking by.

"He attacked my sister!" Ron yelled.

"I didn't." I shot back.

"Alright, three of you in my office this instant!" he bellowed. We all followed him, Ron grumbling all the way. When we got to his office, he sat us down and looked at us sternly.

"Who started the fight?" he asked.

"Ron did. He came up to me and blamed me for Ginny's attack by Smith." I quickly said before Ron could butt in.

"Who fired the first spell?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I did sir. It's just Ron has been treating me and the other Slytherins poorly." she said with her most innocent eyes. Dumbledore sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, 15 points from Gryffindor. Ms. Weasley, 15 points from Slytherin. Mr. Potter, 5 points to Slytherin for not firing a spell." Dumbledore finished. All of a sudden he got an owl.

"It's urgent! Professor Loonet accidentally fell out of a window! I must go see him urgently. You may leave." and he quickly walked out. Ron was the first to leave, cursing slimy snakes all the way. I asked Ginny, if she wanted to come with me, but she said that she wanted to look at Fawkes some more and told me to go ahead. Ginny was an animal lover so I let her to it.

* * *

I was having another meeting with Dumbledore.

"Professor, is Professor Loonet alright?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that he is in a coma." Dumbledore replied quite saddened. I decided to change the subject.

"How is your research on the book going?" I asked.

"I've been especially busy at the ministry lately, but we can do a little research right now...wait where is it. I swear it was on my desk." he said, scratching his head. This was bad news.

"Do you think someone stole it?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll ask the staff members to keep an eye out. I'll have a look around myself as well." he said quite seriously. I nodded, though this was concerning.

* * *

"Hermione no." I argued.

"Harry, yes!" she argued back. We were in the courtyard arguing over which electives to take. Susan and Ernie had already picked theirs, but Hermione wanted to take them all.

"Just because you're doing COMC, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes, doesn't mean the others are worthless." she continued.

"They aren't except that you live with muggles and have you seen Trelawney at the head table. Half the time she's drunk!"

"Don't say that about a teacher!"

"Hermione, it's true!" I argued. Hermione huffed. I decided to change the subject.

"Do you think the attacker has gone?" I asked. Hermione seemed to calm down a bit, understanding the change of topic.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out who or what it is. This could help my chances of being minister one day. Helping out and solving mysteries could help me get into the aurors or the unspeakables as well. Or maybe..."

I left her to her rambling.

* * *

"We'll see you at the library later!" I called out to Hermione. It was Saturday and a Hufflepuff Quidditch game. I decided to go watch Cedric and Mavis, who just made the team. I had just found a seat in between Megan and Ernie when McGonagall went to the middle of the pitch with a megaphone.

"All students are to head to their common rooms at once! Heads of Houses will notify you about things later! Do not leave your common rooms!" she shouted. Everyone was confused. Murmurs filled the air as students left the pitch. McGonagall made her way to me with Cedric quickly following her.

"Mr. Potter, you need to come with me." she instructed. Cedric looked at her.

"Yes, you too Mr. Diggory, follow me." and she led us to the infirmary. There sat two beds. One bed held a Ravenclaw girl. A prefect, if I remember correctly. On another held...Hermione!

"Hermione!" I yelled in shock. Cedric covered his mouth in surprise.

"I'm afraid so." McGonagall admitted grimly. 

"The attacker." I gasped. McGonagall nodded. "We found them in the library. With this..." she held out a circular mirror. This reminded me of the Weasley Twin attack. Both had mirrors.

"People are either going to suspect you or forgive you, though the fact that you have been arguing with Ms. Granger is quite concerning for some." she admitted softly. I knew that was a warning. McGonagall might believe me, but there are people like Smith who don't.

"I suggest you two head to your common rooms. Your heads of houses will inform you of some...changes." and she ushered us out. Cedric wrapped a comforting arm around me, though I could tell he was uneasy. When we reached the Hufflepuff common room, I hugged Cedric tightly.

"Harry, promise me that you'll be alright." he said as we pulled away. I nodded. "I promise."

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, I took at seat next to Daphne and Nott. They both looked at me with concern.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked.

"A double attack." I whispered back. She looked worried. Suddenly, Snape swooped in.

"Some changes have been made due to some...unfortunate events. Curfew is at 6:00. No evening practices, you will be escorted from your common room to your classes. You may only use the bathroom when escorted by the teacher. If you don't abide by those rules you will get...severe punishment." Snape glared at me and stomped out. Whispers filled the common room. I quickly left to the boy's dorm. I sat down on my bed and thought about everything.

The diary. It had something to do with the attacks.

Who stole it? They must be the attacker.

Is the diary some sort of weapon?

Malfoy then came strutting in. Nott followed him looking quite unhappy.

"Look here Potter! My father tells me that oaf Hagrid is going to Azkaban! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed. Nott glared hard at Malfoy. I was shocked. Arrest Hagrid? Did they find out about the dragon from last year?

"What do you mean?" I asked Malfoy, a cold look in my eye.

"It means that oaf Hagrid is being arrested for the attacks Scarhead." he responded proudly. He then pulled his curtains. Nott went over to me.

"Are you okay Potter?" he asked. I could tell there was real concern in his voice.

"I'll be find Nott." I said firmly, but no unkindly. Nott understood this and closed his curtains as well. 

I sighed. I thought about the mirrors. I thought about Justin and NIck's ghost. It then hit me.

I was going to have to do some digging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	13. Solving the Unsolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

The problem was that I couldn't do much research. We were escorted everywhere. Bathrooms, the Great Hall, classes, everywhere. With all of this, I couldn't find time to get to the library to do some research. That night, I decided to write down notes on what I knew so far.

_Mirrors_

_Ghost_

_Voice_

_Heir of Slytherin_

_Chamber of Secrets_

_Petrified_

I thought a little more. I remembered Hagrid's roosters.

_Dead roosters_

That was information to go off of, but there were many books in the library. I decided to show these findings to Dumbledore or McGongall. They might know something. The thing was that Dumbledore was gone now too.

* * *

We were copying down notes in Transfiguration when I raised my hand. McGonagall quickly came over.

"Yes Mr. Potter."

I handed her the notes that I written down.

"These are all the things I've observed about the attacks. I wondered if this might help any investigations." I said. McGonagall nodded as she read the list.

"It's strange how the victims were found near mirrors, well except for Mr. Fletchley, Sir Nicholas, and Mrs. Norris..." she paused at the last one. She put down the list and quickly added something.

_Water Puddle_

"Mrs. Norris was found near one. We will have to discuss later I'm afraid. Could I escort you to my office once I'm done taking the rest to their common rooms?" she asked. I nodded.

* * *

"Now do you see a pattern? MIrrors, water puddle, ghost." McGonagall asked. I nodded.

"Mirrors and water puddles can all form reflections. What about the ghost though?" I replied. McGonagall nodded.

"From what I'm guessing, you only half correct. These are all ways to see something, but not naturally. Mr. Fletchley saw whatever the attacker is through Sir Nicholas. The twins, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Clearwater all saw the attacker through a mirror. Mrs. Norris saw the attacker through a puddle. Sir Nicholas is already dead. We need to find something that has to do with reflections and inadvertently seeing it through an object. Also the dead roosters are something to consider also." she finished. I nodded. This was all making sense now.

"Hermione was telling me about the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently it was a chamber used by Salazar Slytherin himself. Do you think he had a ghost and now has some weird powers?" I asked.

"While a good thought, most ghosts don't have those types of powers, even the most powerful dead wizards or witches." she replied. I nodded, that made more sense.

"What about the heir?" I decided to ask next. McGonagall thought long and hard.

"The Gaunt family were last known relatives of Slytherin. The line died out years ago."

"We've reached another stump."

"Indeed Mr. Potter. I believe I should escort you back now."

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Professor Flitwick stood up.

"Professor McGonagall has been petrified." he squeaked out sadly. I gasped.

"As I am the next senior staff member, we have all agreed that I will take over as temporary headmaster. Transfigurations class is cancelled for the time being." he finished. The hall turned into whispers. I turned to Cedric. This wasn't good. Cedric's face was pale.

"Maybe you should visit her. You are her prized student after all." suggested Susan, trying to ease up the mood. I nodded and asked Professor Sinistra to escort me to the infirmary.

When we got there, Madam Pomfrey opened up the curtains to reveal a very stiff McGonagall. In her hand was a trophy. I realized that with the amount of times Filch shines these things, that were pretty shiny. Shiny enough to have a reflection. Just like the mirror or water puddle. I decided to read it since McGonagall usually doesn't pick up trophies.

_Awarded to Tom Riddle_

_1943_

_For Special Services at Hogwarts_

I gasped. Voldemort got an award at Hogwarts. Why did McGonagall have this trophy. Did she know Voldemort's real name? What did Voldemort do to gain such an award?

"Mr. Potter, it's time to go, I had a class last night." she yawned. I quickly apologized as she escorted me to the dorms.

* * *

My thoughts went back to the diary. What was so special about it that someone stole it? My thoughts then strayed to Moaning Myrtle. I thought about how weird it was that a child died at Hogwarts. Wait. A child dying at Hogwarts. Petrifications at Hogwarts. Call me crazy, but it all seemed too suspicious. I knew none of the professors would take me to a girls bathroom to ask Myrtle about things, but then I remembered...

The invisibility cloak. This was going to be stupid and reckless, but I needed to know how to stop more petrifications from happening. To get Hagrid back. I quickly slipped on the cloak and quietly ran to Myrtles bathroom. I entered quietly to see Myrtle crying.

"Myrtle." I whispered. She turned as I took off my cloak.

  
"OH YOU CAME BACK" she shouted joyfully. I put a finger to my lip. Luckily, she got the clue.

"Myrtle, could you tell me things about yourself?" I asked, trying to slowly lead her to her death story.

"Well, when I was alive I loved to read, I liked roasted chicken, I liked cats, it's been so long." she started to cry. Drat.

"Myrtle, could you tell me about how you died, no offense though?"

"You actually want to hear! Alright then, i was crying in the bathroom after Olive Hornby made fun of my glasses. I then heard footsteps and the stall door opening. When I turned around I saw big yellow eyes. The next thing I know I'm dead." she finished. I decided to ignore her being excited to tell me how she died to instead focus on the big yellow eyes. I needed more description.

"Did you hear anything other than the door or footsteps?" I asked.

"I think I heard hissing. It was so long ago." she started crying.

"When was this?" I decided to ask before she could fly away.

"1943!" she huffed and flew away. I gasped. That was when Voldemort got his award. This all seemed too suspicious on Voldemort's part. I decided to leave it for the night and headed back to the common room. Luckily, everyone was asleep by that time so I quietly slipped into bed.

* * *

"Harry, I'm scared." frowned Colin. Colin, Cedric, Susan, and I were all studying together. I had asked Ginny to come, but she ran away.

"Colin, we're all scared. Exams, attacks, it's all too much." admitted Susan. We all nodded in agreement, though this did nothing to calm Colin's nerves. I looked at Cedric. We both nodded. We both had the same idea.

"Guys!" Colin cried out as Cedric and I attacked him in a hug, but soon Colin and Susan were both laughing.

* * *

It was three days before exams and I was no closer to figuring out what was happening. Ginny sat down at the breakfast table. She was shaking and was looking around. I was really concerned about her.

"Ginny, are alright?" I asked. She nodded shakily. I decided that I might be able to get Madam Pomfrey to check up on her if she came to the infirmary with me.

"Cedric, Colin, and I were going to visit Hermione and Professor McGongall. Professor Sprout said that the mandrakes are almost ready. Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"No thank you." she whispered. I was about to ask her if what was up with her when she ran off saying that she forgot something.

"Is Ginny alright?" asked Ernie. I shook my head.

* * *

Cedric, Colin, and I were standing around Hermione.

"Hermione, don't you worry, the mandrakes are almost done and we'll figure out what's happening." I said.

"I'll make sure to take a nice picture with all of us." promised Colin.

"And if you want I'll get you a Lockhart book." said Cedric jokingly. I lightly punched Cedric in the arm, but something caught me eye.

It was a piece of paper. I pointed to it. Cedric and Colin nodded. We looked to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't near and pulled out the paper.

We all gasped at what we saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 3 or 4 chapters yet!
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	14. Chamber of Memories and Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does!

***Harry POV***

"You mean to say that a basilisk is what is attacking people?" gasped Cedric. I nodded. The page that Hermione was holding had information all about basilisks. All of my suspiscions about the attacker were basically proven true. Basilisks could only kill you by looking directly at you in the eye, but everyone who was petrified didn't look directly, but rather indirectly. Roosters were lethal to it, so that's why Hagrid's roosters died. Those were the eyes that Myrtle saw before she died! Voldemort were those footsteps and is the heir of Slytherin! It all came together now!

"We need to tell somebody pronto!" squeaked Colin. Cedric and I nodded and ran out the door, Madam Pomfrey calling out to us in confusion.

"Where are we going?" asked Colin.

"The staff room! We know that somebody would be there!" I responded. Except, when we got to the staff room, there wasn't anyone there. We decided to wait for the break bell, but instead we were met with Flitwick's voice, echoing around the school.

" _ALL STUDENTS HEAD TO YOUR COMMON ROOM AT THIS MOMENT! DO NOT LEAVE!"_ the squeaky voice said loudly. We all nodded at each other. If this was another attack, we needed to tell them right away. My thoughts wandered to who was attacked this time. I hope it wasn't Susan or Ernie, or poor Ginny. I was getting her to the infirmary when this all through. Foot steps rumbled the hallway as the professors all came towards the staffroom.

"Are you three daft! Well you most likely are! Head to your common rooms this instant!" sneered Snape. The rest of the staff looked at us seriously, Madam Pince's vulcher-like neck peeking around the others to look at us sharply.

"Professor! We know what's attacking everyone!" I shouted. All the professors looked at us with shocked expressions. Flitwick suddenly pushed through the crowd quite frantically.

"Well, it might be a good time to tell all of you that a student has been dragged into the chamber! A new message has been painted!" he announced. Everyone covered their mouths in shock.

"Who is it?" asked Sprout.

"Ginny Weasley!" Flitwick squeaked sadly. Everyone gasped. Ginny! Was that why she was acting so weird lately? I turned next to me. Colin, being the puppy dog he was, was crying. In all but 5 seconds Colin was ugly crying. Cedric and I immediately went to his side to calm him down. 

"NO! Ginny can't be gone!" he cried. Ginny was Colin's best friend, so it was all understandable of course. Especially since we didn't know if Ginny was still alive. Cedric sat down and put Colin on his lap and started rubbing his back soothingly. While Cedric was doing that, I turned back to the other professors.

"We know what's been attacking the school." I said, with no humor in my voice. Flitwick got the idea, and nodded for me to continue.

"It's a basilisk. That's why the victims were all petrified. They never looked the basilisk directly in the eye. That was why Hagird's roosters were killed. They're lethal to basilisks. And which founder was known for snakes?"

"Salazar Slytherin...you mean to say that the Chamber of Secrets is real, don't you?" asked Flitwick. I nodded. Snape sneered.

"We have no time for your silly ideas!"

"Yet when we told Professor McGonagall about the stone, it turned out to be true." I countered. Snape had the smart idea to remain quiet.

"Where is the chamber?" asked Sinistra.

"I have a good guess. Cedric, bring Colin back to the dorms." I instructed. Cedric nodded reluctantly. "Be safe Harry." "I will Ced." and he picked up Colin and walked to the dungeons. I beckoned the professors to follow me to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Why have you brought us here Potter?" Snape said with disgust. Moaning Myrtle flew out of her stall.

"Oh wow! I haven't seen this many people in so long! Oh, Harry did you bring them for a party?" she asked with so much light in her voice. I really didn't want to ruin her spirits.

"Not today Myrtle...but I might have a little surprise next week." I hinted. Myrtle deflated, but still had a small smile as she floated away.

"To answer your question Professor Snape, Myrtle died by looking into the eyes of the basilisk in this very bathroom. This is a very logical place to look." I responded. "I knew that!" added Lockhart.

"Alright..." I said with concentration, deciding to not acknowledge the buffoon of a DADA teacher. I looked around the bathroom. My eye fell on a particular faucet. It was in the shape of a snake. Flitwick noticed it too.

"I'm guessing this is the entrance?" "I knew that!" commented Lockhart proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Indeed, but how do we open it?" I asked to no one in particular. I tried turning it to no avail. I then remembered something. Parseltongue. The language of snakes. A basilisk is a snake! Slytherin used parseltongue too!

" _Open._ " I whispered, trying my best to hiss the words. To my delight, the sink sunk down to reveal a pipe. Big enough for all of us to climb through. The teachers didn't look surprised as they had heard all about the evil Harry Potter and his snakes, though they didn't believe a word of it.

"I'll go down first." volunteered Flitwick as he slid down. We all waited with baited breath. "It's just a snake's skin from what I can see!" he shouted. The professors nodded. Sprout, Sinistra, Snape, and Babbling had just gone down when I felt someone push me down. Luckily Flitwick conjured a soft mattress to land on.

"What was that?" I asked. Suddenly Lockhart slid down.

"This ends here for all for you! The Great Lockhart will bring this snake skin to everyone, since I was unable to save all of you." he said with false sadness. We all gasped. 

"Where's Slivanus, Septima, or Irma?" asked Sprout.

"I stunned them. Once I get out of here, I'll deal with them later." Lockhart said as he sent a charm to Babbling. Luckily she dodged. "What was that?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"That my dear Bathsheda is a memory charm." he laughed and sent another to Sinistra. She dodged like Babbling and sent a stunner to Lockhart. He sent up a shield and sent a blasting curse at her, but being Lockhart, totally missed. Instead it hit a wall. It destroyed it and some of the ceiling, causing rocks to fall all over. "Take cover!" shouted Sprout. Sinistra grabbed me and pulled us away from the rock attack. Throughout this we heard a scream, a shout, and the damage that the rocks were doing. When the rocks settled, it divided me and Sinistra from the entrance. Dust pooled across the murky tunnel.

"Is everyone okay?" I shouted. It was silent for a few moments before we got an answer.

"We're fine mostly. Professor Flitwick put up a shield for me, Professor Snape and Professor Babbling. Lockhart got hit in the head with a rock though." Sprout replied, with no concern in her last sentence. 

"Is there any way you can get out!" shouted out Sinistra.

"No! If we tried to blast it, then we might get injured or have rocks fall on us. We'll have to try and make a hole through the rocks as best as we can!" shouted back Sprout. "Alright!" shouted out Sinistra as she turned to me.

"Stay behind me just in case something surprises us Mr. Potter. Let's go on ahead." she instructed. I nodded as we walked to our possible doom. Through a few turns and down the tunnel we went with only our wands to light the way. Everything was damp and had a murky feeling to it. We were then met with a wall, with snakes encased in it.

"Do you think this is another entrance?" Sinistra asked. I nodded, "Possibly. Let me try and open it." Sinistra stood back as I stepped in front of her, facing the wall.

" _Open._ " I hissed. The wall moved to form an entry way. Sinistra went back in front as we walked forwards. This new chamber had many pillars, with more snakes engraved, their eyes seemingly following us. We soon drew level with the last pillar, we spotted something. It was a staute. It had a monkey-like face, with a thin beard, covering up most of his robes, with stone shoes sitting contently at the chamber floor.

"Salazar Slytherin." Sinistra whispered in awe of the tall statue, which was as high as the chamber itself. Below the statue, face-downed, was a girl in black robes. I could spot her red hair anywhere. I wanted to shout out for her, but I didn't want to let anything in here know that we actually in the chamber. I turned to Sinistra and put a finger to my lips. She nodded in quick understanding. This could be a trap. This could also be an illusion, made to look like Ginny to take us away.

All was revealed when a voice behind us spoke.

** "She won't wake." **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	15. Solving the Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Cedric POV***

I carried Colin all the way to the common rooms. I decided to not figure out where the Slytherin dorms are and just go in the Hufflepuff ones. When I entered the common room, Colin was still whimpering, so everyone all turned to us.

"Cedric, why is Colin here?" asked Susan.

"Get that slimy snake out of here!" shouted Smith. I ignored him and ran over to where Susan and Ernie were. I quickly put Colin down, for him to only cling back onto my leg.

"Colin, can you please let go?' I asked softly. Colin nodded and let go to only cling onto Ernie's leg. Ernie didn't seem to mind though. I made sure no one was listening and started whispering to them.

"Ginny's in the chamber." I whispered frantically. Susan and Ernie looked shock. "Is that why Colin's crying?" Ernie asked. I nodded.

"The thing that is attacking everyone is a basilisk a-" I was interrupted by Smith, who had sneaked over to hear things.

"YOU HEAR THAT GUYS! POTTER USED HIS PARSELTONGUE POWERS TO CONTROL A BASILISK!" he yelled out. Everyone looked in our direction.

"SMITH FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR HEALTH, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! NO HARRY IS NOT USING THE BASILISK! HARRY IS ACTUALLY TRYING TO SAVE EVERYONE'S LIVES RIGHT NOW!" I shouted back at him. How dare he talk about Harry that way! With such lies! Smith looked like he wet himself as he ran up to his dorms. Everyone was silent.

"But is there a basilisk Cedric?" asked Mavis quietly, breaking the silence. 

"Yes. Harry and the staff are doing something about it right now." I explained. There was no use hiding the truth. Smith wouldn't make a basilisk up. Everyone turned to each other with whispers and speculation. I turned back to Susan and Ernie.

"Keep Colin close to you, alright." I instructed. They both nodded as I headed out of the common room. I remember Harry mumbling something about Moaning Myrtles bathroom, so I checked there first. There on the bathroom floor were Madam Pince, Professor Vector, and Professor Kettleburn.

* * *

***Harry POV***

"Who are you?" Sinistra asked, breaking the silence. The voice stepped into the light. It was a boy. He wore Slytherin robes, had black hair, was quite tall, though these features seemed to blurred in a way. It could only be one person.

"Tom Riddle...or should I call you Voldemort." I bit out icily. Sinistra gasped and Riddle looked at me with disdain.

"So this is the marvelous Harry Potter. Ginny talks about you and that mudblood friends of yours quite a bit." he said smoothly. Sinistra glared at him.

"What have you done to Ms. Weasley?"

"Oh, she's alive...just. It's so sad that I have to waste such pure blood, yet the Weasley's are known for being blood traitors anyways." he said, with no remorse in his voice. I didn't expect anything from a teenage Voldemort. Sinistra quickly pulled out her wand and sent a cutting curse at him. He simply dodged.

"Not very subtle." he remarked with a condescending look on his face. He then turned to me.

"What are you Harry Potter? Able to defeat my older self as a baby. I would not make such a mistake." he eyed me like one would eye a lab rat. "At first, I thought Ginny Weasley was kidding herself, but she was dead serious." he remarked again.

"How did you do this Riddle?" I asked, needing to get answers. He smiled cruelly.

"The diary. Oh, the diary that Ginny Weasley held so dear. I was her friend. The one she talk to about anything and that Tom would understand. Tom is my best friend. Tom, my brothers are being so rude. Tom, school is so hard." he said, mocking her voice. The diary!

"I've never heard of a diary like that before." said Sinistra, concern in her voice.

"Why, it's magical diary I made myself. Everytime she wrote in it, I became stronger. Slowly I was able to manipulate her. Children are so easy to manipulate. You don't think that she would just set open a basilisk to her brothers of her own free will, do you?" he smiled again. "Why, she always seemed so confused. Tom, I'm not feeling well. Tom, I can't remember things anymore." he said, once again mocking her voice. I glared at him.

"Don't look that way at me Harry Potter. I am the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself! I am the most powerful wizard there is after all!"

"Then why do you have a muggle last name if you obviously think Pure-bloods are above us all?" I asked carefully, not wanting to anger him.

"My father is a filthy, common, muggle. That's why I use Voldemort." he said, proud of the last senetence. This kid made no sense. He talks about blood purity, but he's a half-blood! Hypocritical much?

"Enough chatting. I can't delay anything much longer now." he said with a small, cold laugh at the end. He was about to say more when we heard music echoing the chamber. We looked all around. We then spotted it.

"Isn't that Fawkes, Dumbledore's bird?" Sinistra asked. I nodded. Fawkes trilled at us and came straight for me. Fawkes happily landed on my shoulder, all the while dropping the sorting hat. Sinistra looked so confused. Riddle laughed a high pitched laugh.

"That's the best that old man can do? HAHAHAHAHA!" he asked coldly. I think Riddle went off the deep end by this time. Riddle then stopped laughing.

"To business now. I have met you before Harry Potter. But how did you survive? It's no matter though as I will kill you today anyways, but I want to hear it all." he instructed. I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to say. I decided that he was going to try me anyways, so might as well tell him what I know.

"I don't honestly know. All I know is that my mother was there your last seconds." I said simply. Nobody ever tells me anything nowadays. Riddle look unimpressed.

"It sounds to me that you're not that special. If anything, from what information I have, your mother must have done something to me. Yes, something like that." he said, concentration obviously in his voice. "Too bad it ends here. Maybe when you're gone you can ask her." he said with fake sadness and turned to the statue. 

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four._ " he hissed. The statue's mouth began to move to create a wide hole. I knew what was coming. Sinistra backed up as well as something slithered out. Fawkes flew away. What a great bird he is. Sinistra knew what was coming as she closed her eyes. I did the same as I heard Riddle say the words I knew he was going to say.

_"Kill them._ "

I heard the basilisk slither towards us. It got closer and closer. i thought that the I would be dead soon, but it didn't come. No pain. Nothing. I opened my eyes slightly. The basilisk was between two pillars, snapping at Fawkes. Fawkes trilled at the basilisk. He was trying to distract it! The basilisk itself was green and huge. It was as thick as a tree, but large overall. Fawkes dived down dangerously. The basilisk's tailed almost hitting me and SInistra as it flailed helplessly. I then turned towards me. It's eyes were punctured by Fawkes.

_"NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! KILL THEM!"_ Riddle shouted angrily. The serpent, confused, kept sweeping it's giant head back in forth in a daze, Fawkes still attacking it. I heard Sinistra mumbling next to me.

"Please help us. Please help us." she whispered, I could hear the tears pouring down her face. All of a sudden the basilisk's tail swung something on top of her head.

"I remember you! Gryffindor it was, wasn't it?" the sorting hat commented. This only made Sinistra cry harder. She then stopped. I looked over at her. The hat was constricting itself and out came a sword. We both looked at each other in shock.

" _LEAVE THE BIRD! KILL THEM! SNIFF THEIR SCENT!"_ Riddle shouted. Sinistra and I stood up, ready for battle. Sinistra held the sword as the basilisk's head kept flailing between the pillars. It then opened it's mouth wide and lunged blindly. We both dodged as the serpent hit the chamber wall. It then switich directions to us and opened it's mouth wide as it lunged. We were ready this time. Sinistra got ready the sword and pointed it just as the basilisk made it's way towards us.

Warm blood covered us, but I felt a searing pain in my arm. A basilisk fang had gotten me. I looked blurry eyed at Sinistra, who had punctured the basilisk's mouth, right in the roof. I slid down the chamber wall as the pain seared in my arm. I pulled out the fang. I didn't know where Sinistra was now. My vision got more blurry. Blood stained my robes. I then saw something swoop down. Scarlet. It was Fawkes once again.

"Thanks Fawkes. You did great." I said softly. Fawkes trilled sadly as he put his head onto the wound. Riddle then came over. Sinistra's wand in hand.

"Ah Harry Potter, you are soon to be dead. It's too bad that Sinistra lady is going to go soon too. She may have gotten the best of the basilisk but she's a little fainted right now." he said, mock sadness in his eyes as he wiped a fake tear.

"Don't be sad. You'll get to see your mudblood mother after all. Then your pathetic friends. The world will know that I, Lord Voldemort, killed Harry Potter." he said proudly. He then pointed the wand at Fawkes.

"Get away you stupid bird. He's dead meat anyways." he said trying to shoo Fawkes. Fawkes continued to cry. There was a bang and Fawkes flew off again. I didn't feel as weak as I had before. Riddle glared.

"Phoenix tears. They have healing properties. How could I have forgotten?" he then smiled again. "Maybe it is for the best. This way is more direct." he said as he pointed the wand at me. We were then distracted by a loud boom. I kicked Riddle out of the way as I stood up. A few seconds later, the Professors and Cedric had arrived. 

"You should learn how to close doors Voldemort." greeted Cedric. Riddle then shot a killing curse at the crowd. We heard a shout as Kettleburn slumped to the floor. Spells then tried to be shot at Riddle, but he could shield them all. While he was distracted, Fawkes flew down and dropped a diary. This was the thing that was keeping Riddle alive. The diary needed to be destroyed. I turned next to me to find something to destroy it with. The basilisk fang. I grabbed it plunged it into the book. In front of me Riddle screamed in pain. Ink seeped out of the diary like a bloody wound as Riddle flailed and screamed until he was no more. Silence rained. Then a pitiful moan came from across the chamber. Ginny slowly sat up. She looked all around us.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I tried to say something but it wouldn't come out!" she cried. Everyone came out of their shocked daze and ran different directions. Cedric ran towards me and pulled me into a giant hug that could rivals those of Hagrid's. Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector ran to aid Ginny. Babbling and Snape went to Sinistra while Pince stayed by Kettleburn. I felt so bad for the poor man. I decided to ignore that Lockhart wasn't there.

"I'm going to be expelled aren't I!" Ginny continued to cry. When Cedric and I finally pulled apart, he looked worridely at me.

"Are hurt Harry? I'm sorry we couldn't get through earlier. There were so many rocks and..." "Cedric, I'm fine...I think. Don't worry. Riddle's gone now." I said, trying to calm him down. Cedric pulled me into another hugs again.

"If you two are done, I do not want to spend another minute in here." Snape sneered. I rolled my eyes as Cedric and I got up from our crouching position. When all the teachers were gone, Cedric pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Harry, you worry me to death, but I still love you." he said. I blushed.

"Cedric, you worry about my death, but I still love you." I replied. He punched me lightly in the arm.

"We will leave without you!" Snape shouted from down the tunnel. We both got up (I quickly grabbed the sorting hat, diary, and sword) and ran out of the chamber. When we got to the pipe, Lockhart was still knocked out.

"How are we supposed to get out?" asked Vector. Then music filled the tunnel.

"Fawkes can carry us!" I suggested. Fawkes trilled happily at the idea. "I suggest we go in pairs, as to not put too much weight on Fawkes." I instructed. Everyone agreed.

Soon enough, we were all out of the chamber and in the bathroom. Myrtle was there waiting for us.

"Oh Harry, you look so cute and handsome, you warrior." she flirted. Cedric glared at her. She got the hint and flew away. Cedric then protectively hugged me from behind.

I rolled my eyes and blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	16. Applause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"Where do we go now?" asked Sprout.

"Alright, Severus, Pomona, Septima, Bathsheda, and Irma get Sinistra, Lockhart, and Silvanus to the infirmary right away. Did anyone get her wand?" Flitwick instructed. Snape nodded. "Alright then, all of us to the infirmary. You too Miss. Weasley. Mr. Diggory, if you could help Mr. Potter, yes." he instructed once more. We all nodded and went on our ways. When we got to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was there with Dumbledore and Ginny's parents.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out as she leapt onto her feet and gave Ginny a huge hug. Mr. Weasley got up as well and hugged their daughter. Madam Pomfrey then got to work.

"Alright, place Aurora on that bed. Is Silvanus okay?" she asked wearily. We all looked at each other. Madam Pomfrey frowned as she instructed where to put Kettleburn's dead body.

"Mr. Potter, sit on that bed over there. Ms. Weasley, that bed over there." she instructed once more. I found my usual spot and waited for Madam Pomfrey to give me some sort of potion. Cedric sat down next to me.

"Harry, what happened down there?" he asked. The professors came over as well, "We would like to know." said Dumbledore gently. I started. I started with how we figured out what the attacker was, then explained Lockhart's stupidness, then how Sinistra and I fought off Riddle and his basilisk. Then how I stabbed the diary, pulling it out of my pocket to show Dumbledore. He studied it.

"The diary!" Ginny gasped. We all looked over to her bed.

"You mean to tell me you had this diary the whole time?" Mr. Weasley asked calmly. Ginny nodded and then broke down into tears.

"When we came back from Diagon Alley, I found this book. I started writing in it and then I just forgot what I was doing sometimes. I then lost it for a bit but then I saw it in Dumbledore's office. I grabbed it for some reason and now this all happened." she cried. Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Ginny, what have I told you countless times. Don't trust things if you can't see where they keep their brain! This was clearly full of dark magic! I thought you were more responsible than this."

Ginny sobbed harder. Mrs. Weasley went over to her. 

"Ginny dear, what you did was not very responsible. You will get a punishment, but for now you need rest. Is she expelled headmaster?" Mrs. Weasley looked over at Dumbledore. He shook his head, no. Ginny sighed and turned over.

"I suggest that a mind healer make sure there is no long lasting effects on her from that diary." Madam Pomfrey suggested. Everyone agreed that was a good course of action.

"As for everyone else, out this instant. My patients need rest right away!" and she shooed everyone out. Madam Pomfrey then gave me a multitude of potions. She then closed the curtains and turned off the lights. That was just her way of saying goodnight.

* * *

***Cedric POV***

I walked back into the common room, which was still packed with people waiting for my return. Everyone started talking at once.

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Is Potter dead yet?"

"Enough!" I shouted. Everything went quiet.

"It is not my place to tell you what happened. The headmaster will decided that. The only thing I can say is that Harry and Ginny are okay." I told everyone with seriousness. They all nodded. I walked over to Ernie and Susan. Colin was in between them on the couch sleeping soundly, though when I got near, he started to wake up drowsily. He took one look at me and made me fall over with a hug.

"Cedric! Is Ginny okay? Is Harry okay?" he asked frantically. I laughed slightly. "Yes you little mouse. They are all alright." Colin smiled and hugged me once more. He then promptly fell asleep again. I place him back onto the couch, making sure not to wake him.

"Was he any trouble?" I asked Ernie and Susan. They shook their head.

"Colin did cling onto my leg and cry for a good while, but he eventually fell asleep." Ernie explained.

"We then placed him on the couch where you found him." Susan finished. I nodded graciously. Professor Sprout then came in.

"Students, everything will be answered tomorrow at breakfast. Please get some rest my badgers. Mr. Diggory, if you could wake Mr. Creevey so I can escort him back to his dorms." she instructed. I nodded and slightly shook Colin. Nothing. Snowflake then came running in and jumped onto Colin's face. That got him awake.

"AHHH! Snowflake!" he said, giggling. Snowflake purred, jumped off and promptly ran back to my dorm. Colin then bid us all goodbye and headed off with Professor Sprout.

* * *

***Harry POV***

When I awoke, Madam Pomfrey said that I was good to go and ushered me out to the Great Hall for breakfast, though when I walked out, there were two surprises for me.

"Hermione! Professor McGonagall!" I shouted in glee. Both were standing, no longer petrified. Professor McGongall smiled at me.

"I am honored that you are glad to see me Mr. Potter." she said with a rare, small smile. Hermione however pulled me into a great hug. When she let go, she started rambling.

"Harry! I can't believe you figured it out! Madam Pomfrey told me all about the basilisk and how you, Cedric, and the staff fought it and, an-" I pulled her into another hug to make sure she had enough air to breath. She got the hint and got a look of embaressment.

"As much as this warms my heart, my stomach is quite empty. Let's head to breakfast you two." McGongall interrupted. We both nodded and headed to the Great Hall. When we entered, the Gryffindor table roared with excitement with the appearance of McGongall and Hermione. I took a seat in between Cedric and Colin who both were smiling at my appearance. Dumbledore then stood up in his spot at the Head Table.

"Students, we are so glad to have back our petrified victims today. Let's all give a round of applause to Professor McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Justin Finch Fletchley, Sir Nicholas, Penelope Clearwater, and Mrs. Norris." he said and just as he finished, the Great Hall went into a frenzy of applause. Dumbledore then spoke up again.

"Now, you all must be wondering what happened yesterday afternoon." he started. The hall went into another frenzy, this time of whispers. Dumbledore continued, "Ginny Weasley was brought down to the Chamber of Secrets. Bu-" "Potter did it!" Smith and Ron yelled out at the same time. McGonagall looked furious.

"30 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor! Do not disrespect the headmaster or other students!" she shouted. Dumbledore continued.

"Now that I can continue, Ms. Weasley is just fine. If anything, you should be thanking Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory today. If it wasn't for their discovery and investigation, then we wouldn't have been able to save Ms. Weasley. It was due to them that the staff were able to find the chamber and successfully save Ms. Weasley. Now, you may realize three members of the staff are missing from the head table." Dumbledore paused after that sentence.

"Professor Sinistra and Lockhart are both injured, and are still in the infirmary. Professor Kettleburn, I am sad to say, had passed away from the fight. May we all have a moment of silence." Dumbledore said solemnly. Everyone put their heads down. Dumbledore then spoke up again.

"Silvanus Kettleburn was the COMC professor and had worked here for many years. His teachings of magical creatures had led to many going into the field of interest. He shall be missed dearly. All funeral plans will be released soon." Dumbledore said, wiping a tear from his face. 

"Today though, I would like to announce that due to their efforts, Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and Aurora Sinistra, will all get awards for their deeds to the school. They will be handed out when Professor Sinistra gets out of the infirmary." Dumbledore finished proudly. The hall went into applause and cheers.

"And did I mention exams are cancelled." More cheers followed.

* * *

Cedric and I walked into the infirmary to visit Professor Sinistra. She had been hit with a couple of spells by Riddle, but she was expected to make a full recovery in a matter of days. The marvels of magic.

"Hello Professor." we greeted.

"Ah, hello there Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory. I am so glad that you two are okay, though I was surprised to learn that Mr. Diggory here ran in with a crowd of teachers." she smiled.

"We should really be thanking you professor, If it weren't for you, then the basilisk would still be alive." I replied. She smiled.

"It was no problem Mr. Potter, though I am scared at the amount of danger and situations I have been in during the last two years." she said warily. Cedric and I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Harry brings danger." Cedric commented. We all had a good laugh.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had just called me to his office, so when I walked in, I wasn't expecting a certain Lucius Malfoy to join us. Dobby was next to him.

"I will get you fired Albus Dumbledore!" he yelled.

"Ah Harry, we have an unexpected guest today. Do please have a seat." Dumbledore instructed calmly.

Malfoy then spotted me.

"YOU! You caused all of this! If it weren't for you and your hero complex then I would have finally gotten what I wanted!" he snarled. Dobby looked even more sad at Malfoy yelling at me. I then remembered something Hermione had rambled on about. To free a house elf, it's master needed to give it clothes. Malfoy stomped away without another word, Dobby following him. He dropped his pocketbook on the way.

I quickly did a shoelace undone spell on Malfoy just as he walked out. He didn't notice in his anger. I then took off my sock, put it into the pocket book, and ran out of the office. Dumbledore looked bewildered at me, but I had no time to tell him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I yelled out.

"What is it?" he snarled out. I handed him the pocketbook.

"Your shoelace is untied by the way." I added. Mr. Malfoy looked down to see that it was true.

"Dobby, hold this." Malfoy said as he handed the book to Dobby. He was about to crouch down to tie his shoes when Dobby gasped. Out of the pocketbook, he pulled out the sock.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." he said joyfully. "I'm free!" he shouted out. Malfoy went red in the face. He glared daggers at me. 

"How dare you lose me my servant!" he yelled out. I put my hand to my wand in my pocket, ready to pull it out. Malfoy pulled out his own wand.

" _Avada Ked-!_ he yelled out, but Dobby tackled him.

"Get off of me you filthy elf!" Malfoy yelled out. He tried to kick Dobby, but missed. Dobby tackled him again. This time when Malfoy got back up, he ran off without another word.

"Thanks Dobby." I thanked. 

"It was no problem for Dobby. Especially for the great Harry Potter sir!" Dobby smiled. Dumbledore then came running down, though he did so slowly.

"Old age is catching up to me. Especially down the stairs." he wheezed. He then saw Dobby.

"Where is Lucius?" he asked.

"Bad master gone now! Dobby be free elf!" Dobby said happily. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well then, Dobby, how would you like to work for Hogwarts. It would be much easier for you to have a magical bond quicker." Dumbledore smiled. Dobby seemed to think over this for a few minutes.

"I be accepting the offer sir! May Dobby have pay?" he asked.

"Yes. How about 3 galleons a week." Dumbledore offered. Dobby cried out in happiness. "I accept! I accept!" Dobby cried out. Dobby then started to glow a bright golden as the bond to Hogwarts binded Dobby's magic. The light was blinding, but when done, Dobby looked as happy as he had ever looked. Dumbledore then sighed out in tiredness.

"Now I am a little pooped out today. Lessons may have to wait till tomorrow Harry." Dumbledore requested. I smiled and said it was no problem. I was just happy for Dobby.

* * *

"Potter! You lost my family an elf!" Malfoy screeched in the dorms.

"For goodness sakes Malfoy, shut up!" Nott yelled. Malfoy huffed and stomped out. Nott then went over to me.

"Why do things always seem to happen to you?" he asked. I smiled at him. 

"Sometimes you can't question life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	17. Friends, Family, and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter of this book, but there is more to come! Read the bottom notes for information about the next installment!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"Now Harry, we will continue our lessons throughout the end of September. That way we can tie up any loose ends and review our past work. Now, once again I am assigning you a book. Think of this as one big review, so you'll be ready for any pop quizzes I give you during our lessons." Dumbledore explained, handing me a large book.

"Um, thank you professor." I said awkwardly, my stick arms struggling to carry the book, so I quickly set it down. I was about to leave when the floo roared alive. It was McGonagall.

"Headmaster, the Diggory's are here to see you in my office. They said to bring along Mr. Potter." requested McGonagall. "Alright, we'll be down there in a few minutes." Dumbledore replied. The floo line ended. Dumbledore turned to me.

"Well, I suppose we should get a move on. Lemon drop for the road?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded and thanked him as he placed a good number of sweets into my hands. I stuffed them in my pocket and did a levitation charm on the book. We then made our way to the cat's nest.

* * *

When we opened the door, Mrs. Diggory came up and gave me a big hug while Mr. Diggory shook my hand heartily.

"Now that everyone is here, the meeting can start. The Diggory's have some concerns about Mr. Potter's relatives." McGonagall explained as we took a seat. Dumbledore nodded for the Diggory's to start.

"Well headmaster, for one, Harry stayed with us during the summer. The reason was that Harry's relatives are not the kind sort." Mrs. Diggory started. "From what Amos and Cedric told me, he had bars on his windows and locks on his door. He was not allowed to go out of his room and was fed through a cat flap." Mrs. Diggory finished, wiping a tear. Dumbledore's twinkle was now gone.

"Is this true Harry?" he asked.

"Yes professor." I whispered. He sighed.

"When I placed you with your relatives, I thought they would treat you right. I was wrong. I a-" "AHA! I was right!" McGonagall leapt out of her seat smiling. We all looked at her, bewildered. She quickly sat down. I decided not to question it. Dumbledore continued.

"I am deeply sorry my boy." he finished. Mr. Diggory then spoke up.

"Is there any way Harry could stay with us? He is no bother." he requested. Dumbledore shook his head.

"There are familial blood wards around the house. Removing Harry from there for too long can cause those wards to crash, leaving him and his relatives vulnerable." he explained. We all nodded, though I didn't know much about wards.

"Could he stay at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Diggory asked. Dumbledore considered this. "Professor McGonagall is the only one who stays here during the summer. I myself have my summer house that I use as I am very busy with my other work. There is still the problem with the wards though." he explained. We all nodded, me still not knowing about wards. Dumbledore then got a smile on his face.

"How about I visit the Dursley's themselves to make sure they treat Harry right. I could probably get some others to check over him till August. He only has to be there for a couple weeks out of the year." Dumbledore suggested. We all pondered over this. This wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Could Harry move in with us during the August time period?" Mrs. Diggory asked, hope in her eyes. Dumbledore nodded. She smiled and pulled me into another big hug. Dumbledore then got up.

"Now since this is sorted out, I believe I have some free time of the moment. I will got meet with the Dursley's now and give them a warning." Dumbledore suggested. We all bid each other goodbye and went our separate ways.

* * *

It was breakfast, and owls flew in as usual, but this time everyone got a letter. It was our grades. Since we didn't have exams, we were given an average of our grades from each term. I opened it up.

_Harry James Potter_

_Year 2_

_Grades:_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Charms: O_

_Potions: EE_

_Herbology: EE_

_DADA: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_History of Magic: A_

I was so happy! I looked over to Cedric who had a similar smiling face.

"I got almost all O's!" he said happily. We both hugged each other in the middle of the Great Hall. As usual, Smith was his usual nasty self and gagged. Daphne and Tracey were both going 'oooo'.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, you have done exceptionally well in my class and your extra lessons. I believe it is time for you to begin the training of an animagus. This is one of the most dangerous skills to learn. Some think it is easy, but the slightest slip up can cost you dearly. Many cases of half human, half animal hybrids are stuck in St. Mungo's for a reason." Professor McGongall explained rather bluntly. 

"As such, you will not be foolish and start anything till September, with me! I will know if you try something!" she said threateningly. I nodded. She continued, "You will need to have to keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. Then, you will have to put it into a particular phial with one of your hairs for a week. Then you will add a chrysalis of a Death-head hawk moth into the phial as well. You then leave it in the dark completely alone till the next electrical storm. Then for every sunrise and sunset, you will have to chant a phrase. When that storm comes, you can finally get the phial. You will then chant another phrase and take the potion. Those are the instructions." she finished. She then eyed me once again.

"Now, take these pieces of parchments. These hold the phrases that you will chant. Memorize them!" she instructed. I nodded. She then pulled out a jar. It held a mandrake leaf.

"I have put a statis charm on this leaf. You will keep this in your mouth starting September 1st morning. At 12 am on September 1st, you will put this in your mouth and leave it there for the rest of the month." she instructed once more. I nodded. "I have all the necessary ingredients for when you come back." she finished. I nodded once again.

"Thank you for this opportunity professor." I thanked her. She smiled.

"Of course Mr. Potter."

* * *

"Are you sure Colin is 11?" I asked Cedric. Cedric shrugged. Colin was currently crying while wrapping his tiny arms around us.

"Colin, we aren't leaving forever. We'll see you next school year." Cedric comforted. Colin kept crying. "That is so long away!" he sniffled. I patted his head.

"Colin, don't worry." I tried to comfort the crying first year. He reluctantly pulled away. Cedric crouched down and wiped his tears away. I then got an idea.

"How about we take a picture." I suggested. Colin's face lit up at the prospect of his favorite thing. Snowflake got the same idea and ran up to us and climbed onto Cedric's shoulder somehow. Colin stood in front and faced the lens our way. 

"Alright, 3...2...1, cheese!" and we all smiled, but right when Colin clicked the button, Snowflake fell right onto Colin's head causing us all to laugh. When the photo came out, it showed us all laughing at Snowflake, who looked surprised and bewildered at how she got onto Colin's head. Snowflake had apparently had enough and jumped down and ran off to who knows where. Surprisingly she had befriended Mrs. Norris, so she probably went over to her friend.

* * *

Ginny sat down next to Cedric and Susan. She looked miserable.

"What happened Ginny?" asked Susan.

"I got my punishment today. They thought I had already been through a lot, but they still gave me a big one." she explained.

"What are they?" I asked.

"I have detention every night next year. I lost any chances of becoming prefect or head girl. I have to maintain at least an A in every class or else I'll be expelled. I also lost my pet privileges and I'm not allowed to earn house points for the next two years." she finished. It was harsh, but understandable. Somebody could have gotten hurt badly.

"Ginny, just promise us that if something like this happens, you have us to talk to." Justin requested with a smile. Ginny smiled back.

* * *

I was walking throughout Hogwarts, trying to find a certain person. I finally found her sitting near a window, reading a book.

"Hello Luna." I greeted.

"Harry! It's so nice to see you again! I was scared the wackspurts finally got to you." she said, whispering the last sentence. I smiled at her. I had neglected her for too long and I wanted her to know that I was her friend. 

"Don't worry, I try to avoid them. Any advice on how to make sure they don't come near?" I asked. Luna looked elated at the chance to talk about wackspurts. We then started a whole conversation about them.

"Harry, do you know Cho Chang?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what it is about her, but she has a whole crowd of wackspruts around her, but she never listens." Luna explained. From what Luna tells me, I would believe her. Cho Chang was a known popular girl, who could be a diva.

"You know, me and Daddy are trying to look for Crumpled Horned Snorkack. He's been looking for them for years." Luna started. She then proceeded to tell me all about different magical creatures. Hagrid and Luna could honestly write a large book on creatures.

* * *

It was the day of the awards ceremony. There was a small stage with a table, holding three trophies. The school were all crowded around the stage. Dumbledore then got up and spoke up.

"Today, we will be honoring three people who saved Hogwarts. These three individuals showed great bravery, smartness, cunning, and loyalty to eachother, the school, and it's happenings. That is why they will be getting an award for Services to Our School. If Professor Sinistra, Harry Potter, and Cedric Diggory please come to the stage."

Applause met us as we walked up to the stage. I couldn't believe this was happening. The school finally appreciated me...for now. Who knows what reason they'll find to hate me next year? I discarded that thought as Dumbledore presented us with the awards.

"Now, may we get another round of applause?" he asked. The school cheered. We all smiled.

Colin made his way to the front of the crowd and took a picture of the three of us. He was then pushed out of the way by Rita Skeeter and her camera man. The photographer flashed a few photos. When he was about to leave, I noticed Colin pulled out his wand and used the tying shoes together spell. The photographer fell down straight on his face. I resisted the urge to laugh. Luckily, nobody saw.

When we tried to leave, Rita Skeeter tried to get an interview, but Professor Sinistra gave her a glare.

"Rita Skeeter, get out of my face!" she shouted. Skeeter decided not to mess with a lion and ran off. Cedric and I giggled at Skeeter as she ran away.

* * *

I was packing up my stuff when Nott came over. 

"Hey Potter. I hope you have a good summer." he smiled. Malfoy, who was nearby, was fuming at Nott at being nice at me.

"You too Nott." I smiled back. Nott had started to grow on me. He genuinely wanted to be a nice person. Not just to me. I saw him helping out some younger year Ravenclaws the other day. At this point, Malfoy stomped out. Stupid ferret.

* * *

We finally got onto the train at Hogsmeade Station. We could no longer fit into a compartment, so Cedric, Colin, Ginny, Susan, and I squeezed into the compartment. Colin was squished in between me and Cedric, but he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed content with a small smile on his face. Samuel, Mavis, Hermione, Ernie, and Justin popped in throughout the ride. Snowflake had found a comfortable spot on Ginny's lap, purring happily.

When we got off the train, I remembered the Dursley's. I wanted to forget they existed, but I knew that couldn't happen. Cedric seemed to understand this and kissed me on the forehead and crouched down slightly to me.

"Harry, you'll get to see me in August, and this time we can use letters. Don't worry my love." he said soothingly. We both hugged each other. Colin took a picture of both of us.

"I love you so much Harry. Don't do anything stupid over the summer. Take care of Hedwig. I'll miss you so much my little teddy bear." he said as we pulled apart. He looked me straight in the eye once more.

"I love you so much Harry, don't forget that. No matter how bad they treat you." he said. I felt a light tear come on my face, but quickly suppressed it in favor of giving Cedric a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Cedric. Take care of Snowflake." I simply said and kissed him on the cheek again. Cedric smiled happily and waved me goodbye. I waved back. Bittersweet, but loving. I then took a deep breath and ran through the barrier.

Uncle Vernon did his best to ignore me throughout the car ride. When we got to the driveway, he looked at me.

"Boy, you can do whatever, just don't bother us and we won't bother you." he said. I think Dumbledore's message got through. I nodded and got out of the car.

* * *

That night while in bed, I thought about the year.

The last thing I thought about that night was Colin...Ginny...Snowflake...Susan...Ernie...Justin...McGonagall...Dumbledore...Sinistra...Cedric.

I was so happy that I had people who trusted and believed me. I knew they would never leave me.

I knew that they were my friends...family...love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> You might be wondering, when is the next installment? Tomorrow! So look out for that.
> 
> What is the title?
> 
> Book 3: Of Justice and Truth
> 
> I hope you stick around to read that! Any information on updates and schedules will be posted in the next book! Once again, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
